


We Remain

by youretheone



Series: Love Is A Losing Game [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youretheone/pseuds/youretheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following "Safe and Sound".<br/>Arthur and Merlin become targets of Camelot  after their victory in the Hunger Games sparks a rebellion in the Districts. They once again struggle to stay alive, while dealing with the aftermath of learning about Merlin's secret, and struggling with their unresolved feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "We remain" by Christina Aguilera, from the Catching Fire soundtrack.

Arthur awoke with a gasp, but soon figured out where he was and calmed down. He buried his head in his hands and tried to forget the nightmare. After Arthur had returned from the hunger games, he started to understand how Morgana felt, with having nightmares all the time.

He was cold and leaned heavily against the rock pressing up against his back. He must have fallen asleep while being lost in his own thoughts.

By noon they would all be in his new house in the Victor’s village. His team, the camera crews, Elena, all of them.

Arthur just wanted to forget about the Hunger Games entirely and never speak of them again. He had almost practiced the skill to wake up every morning and just pretend it had all been a bad dream. But then there was the Victory tour.

It was strategically placed midway between the annual Games and the victors were forced to actually celebrate the horrible events.

Arthur sighed as he thought about going from district to district, to stand before the cheering crowds that almost definitely hated him, and look at the families that had lost their children.

The sun was rising and he sighed again as Arthur makes himself stand. He wonders for a moment if he should make one last attempt at actually hunting down something, it is not like his family needs it anymore, they have all the money they need. He thinks of Leon then, and decides he needs something to show for today’s hunt, his family needs it.

Leon has started working in the coal mines, which both he and Arthur hated, it was awful and claustrophobic, and kept Leon away from the woods, which was the only place Leon ever came truly alive.

It annoys Arthur sometimes that Leon won’t let him help and just take some of his money. He barely let’s Arthur hunt for him, but Arthur assures him that it’s good for him, so he can do something besides sitting around and thinking about the Games all day.

Arthur really likes Sundays now, since it’s the only time he gets to see Leon, they go hunting together, just like before, except that it’s not, nothing’s like it used to be.

Luckily he get’s a good haul from the traps – nine rabbits, a couple of squirrels and a beaver that swam into the wire contraption that Leon had designed.

The sun is already up once Arthur has made his way back to the fence that surrounds the district.

Arthur first goes to his old home, his real home, he doesn’t really feel like he belongs in the new one in Victor’s Village. Even with time running way from him, he finds time to change clothes and shoes. His mother thinks it’s important to him to look the part. Arthur prefers to just be himself.

He hears a snarl behind him and sees Aithusa. Arthur sighs. She prefers the old house as well, they finally have something in common. It’s safer for her at the Village though, since there’s only three households living there. Aithusa had grown really big now and Arthur and Morgana had struggled trying to keep her hidden when they’d brought her to the old house the night before so the camera crew wouldn’t stumble upon her while they were visiting.

“You’re still hideous, you know that, right?” Arthur asks her and she just looks completely puzzled at him. Arthur pets his head “Come on, you.” Arthur says and leads him further inside the house “Now, remember to stay here, don’t go wandering off.”

Arthur gives her some beaver fat before leaving, making his way to Leon’s house. His mother opens the door, like always, Arthur has always liked her and respected her, taking care of all her children all alone. She thanks him for the food and wishes him good luck at the tour.

He then makes his way back to the Village, realizing he should probably hurry home, but he needs to stop by Gwaine’s first.

The houses that Merlin and Arthur lives in are both quite lovely and filled with light, a sign that someone actually lives there and takes care of the houses, Gwaine’s though, just looks like neglect.

Arthur braces himself at the door before pushing himself inside. The smell hits him first, since Gwaine doesn’t let anyone clean his house and refuses to do it himself. He’s passed out at the kitchen table.

Arthur goes over to him and kicks him in the shin before nudging his shoulder “Come on, Gwaine.” He says, clearly annoyed.

Gwaine just continues snoring, so Arthur opens the windows and lets some fresh air inside. “Get up!” He yells loudly, and since Gwaine still doesn’t answer, Arthur does the only logical thing. He fills a basin with cold water and pours it over Gwaine’s head.

Gwaine sputters and slashes the air with the knife he usually sleeps with in his hand.

“What on earth are you doing?” He sputters.

“The cameras will be here in an hour.” Arthur just answers plainly.

“I’m all wet.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t wake you.” Arthur says “If you wanted to be babied, you should have asked Merlin.”

“Asked me what?” The sound of his voice makes Arthur’s stomach knot. The memories and the emotions all come crashing down on him, emotions like guilt, sadness and fear. There’s also some longing, but Arthur refuses to admit that.

Merlin looks healthier than before, his skin is not as pale and he’s not as skinny. He’s cut his hair as well, he looks really handsome.

“Asked you to wake me without giving me pneumonia.” Gwaine answers.

Merlin starts slicing a piece of bread that he brought with him and offers Arthur a piece, Arthur declines politely.

“Okay.”  Merlin says back stiffly.

Gwaine makes a comment about how they needed to warm up before showtime and Arthur knew he was right. Everyone expected them to be so in love that they could barely contain themselves.

Arthur doesn’t answer, just tells Gwaine to go wash up before heading out the door, not offering Merlin another glance.

_Merlin has magic._

Arthur makes his way over to his own house. It’s been snowing and there’s a trail of footprints behind him, at the front door, he knocks some snow off his boots so his mother won’t have a fit.

He’s barely inside before his mother’s right there in his face “Did you have a nice walk, honey?”

Arthur frowns, his mother knew he’d been in the woods, but then he sees a man in the hallway and Morgana’s worried face behind his mother,

“We have company.” Morgana says. Her skin still pale and her hair still dark, she grows taller every day, Arthur thinks, and wonders if she’ll outgrown him someday.

“I thought they wouldn’t be here until noon.” Arthur says, pretending he can’t see the worry on his family’s faces.

“No, Arthur, it’s-“ His mother begins, but the man cuts her off and tells Arthur to come with him.

Arthur hurringly tells his mother that it’s probably just some more instructions for the tour, giving Morgana a reassuring smile as he follows the man through the house and into the study.

Arthur’s face goes pale as well, when he sees the figure sitting in the chair by the desk. “Mr. Pendragon.” He says.

“King Uther, what an honor.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

«Let’s just cut the formalities.” The king said and gestured for Arthur to sit down “And the lying too.”

Arthur made sure not to give away anything in his facial expression as he sat down on the other side of the desk. “I think that would save time.” He says.

“I have a problem you see.” He said, as he folded his hands on top of the desk, keeping eye contact with Arthur the whole time “A problem that started when you decided not to kill those witches.”

“I didn’t know-“

“I thought we agreed not to lie to each other.”

Arthur didn’t answer.

“Now, if Mordred had had any sense whatsoever, he would have killed you all the second that scene got out of control.

_Scene?_

Arthur wanted to ask where Mordred was now, but he’s pretty sure he knew the answer.

“Then it was nothing to do, but to let you play out your little scenario, and you were so good too.” Uther said, a disgusting smile on his face “All that talk about love and destiny, you convinced the people in Camelot.”

Arthur felt numb as he continued listening to Uther talking, his voice stern the whole time, it was like Arthur was getting a lecture from the teacher. When the king mentioned magic and defiance though, Arthur made sure to listen carefully.

“Some people see this as a protest, you see.” The king said, his voice still stern and calm “For magic users to be allowed to practice again, for witches and warlocks to walk free.”

Arthur didn’t understand at first, Morgause and Nimueh had been good at the games, yes, but they had never been the crowd’s favorites, they had been ruthless and fierce. Why would the people take their side?

“You look confused.” Uther said and nodded to himself “I can see how this might be hard to understand, you see…” he started, leaning over the table slightly “The people see hope in this, Morgause escaped the games using her magic.”

Arthur nodded.

“You’ve all heard the stories, that there was no more magic after the uprising.” Uther said and Arthur nodded again, even though they both knew that this was clearly not the issue “The Games, my boy, was not exactly made to remind everyone of the Purge.,,”

“But rather to remind those with magic of what happens if they defy Camelot.” Arthur finished his sentence for him, fighting the urge to bite his lip.

 “Clever boy.” Uther said “You see, the common people can look to magic as a way out, but they cannot trust those with magic, but seeing you, a normal boy, taking the sides of those with magic…” He said “You understand, that makes you dangerous, they look to you as a leader.”

Arthur didn’t say anything as Uther went on talking about uprisings, rebellions, the system.

“Maybe you should consider changing the system, if it’s so fragile.”

“Indeed, it is, but not in the way you imagine it.”

“Then how should I imagine it?” Arthur asked, his entire being wanted to throw himself across the table and choke the life out of the man sitting in front of him, and it didn’t exactly help when he got his answers.

“You can imagine thousands upon thousands of your people dead, imagine your district, your town, gone, burned down and buried like district 9, but they were games, would you like to be in a real war?”

Arthur shook his head “No.”

“Good, neither would I.” Uther answered, his smile never leaving his face, as he grabbed a piece of cake from the plate in front of him “Did your mother bake these?”

“Merlin.”

“Merlin, yes, a good boy, very loyal that one, not very smart though.”

_You have no idea._

“Tell me, when did he become aware of your complete indifference towards him?”

“I’m not-“

“DON’T LIE.” Uther said, and Arthur almost jumped in his chair.

“Why don’t you just kill me?” Arthur asked instead.

Uther waited a little bit before answering “I don’t want to kill you.” Arthur almost believed him “I want us to be friends, at least, allies.”

“What do I need to do?”

“When you and Merlin are on tour, I need you to smile, to be grateful, and I need you to be in love, madly in love.”

“Alright.”

“You need to convince them, but most importantly, you’ll need to convince me.”

“I’ll convince you.” Arthur repeated.

“You do that.” Uther said with a smile, and as he got up from his chair, a projector of light was turned on, Arthur turned his head towards it “For the sake of your loved ones.”

Arthur’s heart caught in his throat when he saw a scene of Morgana and Leon playing with Aithusa.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur felt as though the entire room was spinning, he was clutching the armrest of the chair he was sitting in. The king had just visited him and threatened everyone he cared about. He knew he had to turn the situation around, he had to convince the whole world that he was unconditionally in love with Merlin Emrys.

How was he supposed to be able to do that? Arthur wasn’t well liked, he knew that now, he couldn’t see himself giving great speeches and making people believe him. Merlin. Merlin was good at that sort of thing, everybody loved him, but that didn’t matter now, it was Arthur who needed to convince them all.

He took a deep breath as he heard his mother’s footsteps in the hall. Arthur knew he couldn’t let her know any of this, so he took another breath and got himself together as she entered the room.

“Arthur, are you alright?” She asked, her voice unsteady and shaking.

Arthur nodded “I’m fine, mother.” He lied “Apperantly the king always visits the victors before the tour, he’s already seen both Lancelot and Gwen.”

He thought of the two of them, then, what would happen to them?

“Oh.” Ygreveine said, she sounded relieved, but Arthur could tell she still wasn’t sure if he was telling the truth. “I thought you might be in some kind of trouble.”

“No more than usual.” Arthur answered brightly, as he stood up from the chair. She smiled at him and offered to draw him a bath before the prep team came.

Arthur accepted with a smile. He hadn’t always had an easy relationship with his mother, and there had been times when they had gotten into arguments about both his father, that she refused to talk about, and Morgana, but ever since the Games, things had changed. His mother had even said in an interview that she really liked Merlin, but told them that Arthur was too young for anything serious, which had caused laughter and comments like “somebody’s in trouble”, which had given Arthur an excuse to be a little more reserved towards Merlin, than they had been in Camelot.

As he tries to relax in the warm bath, he wonders about who he could tell about the king’s visit. There weren’t many people he could trust, and he knew he couldn’t tell Morgana or Leon, with them being left behind in the district while he was on tour.

He could tell his stylist, Elyon, he trusted him, but he was afraid that he was already in risk, being so close to Camelot. Then there was Merlin, who would be his partner in the deception, but since the last conversation they had didn’t end very well, and Arthur still didn’t know where he stood with the whole magic thing, that was kind of out of the question. That left Gwaine. He trusted that mad, drunken, asshole, he was his mentor. Arthur sighed ‘hope you’re up still up for the job of keeping me alive’ he whispered to himself.

Arthur wanted to slide down underwater and block out the entire world when he heard the commotion downstairs – footsteps, doors banging, people talking, the prep team was here.

He got up from the tub with a sigh, feeling shivers down his body before he was able to dry off and put on a robe. It was a good thing that when it came to Arthur’s body, there were no secrets between him and his team, because they barged through the door without bothering with any privacy.

Arthur faked a smile “Hey!” He said, but his team didn’t have time to greet him, since they almost fell in shock when they saw the state of his eyebrows, nails, hair and skin. Arthur wanted to laugh. At least they were happy about the fact that he hadn’t cut his hair.

They start working immediately, and Arthur barely listened as they went on and on about how exciting it would be for him to be a mentor in a Tenth Trial year.

Every decade there is a Tenth Trial edition of the Hunger Games. The Trial years mark the anniversaries of the districts defeat by Camelot and include special celebrations. The games involve some sort of twist that makes them even more terrifying and difficult to compete in.

In the 10th Hunger Games, the citizens of the districts had to vote on who would compete in the Games, as a reminder that it was the rebels’ fault that the Games existed. Many had said that the votes had been staged and that only people who had once been suspected of either using magic or knowing someone who had, had been picked.

The last Tenth Trial, the 20th Hunger Games, four tributes were chosen from each district, instead of the usual two, the games were twice as brutal with twice as many tributes. Gwaine had been the victor this year. Arthur could barely remember it though, he just remembered how proud everyone had been, that here had been a victor from their district for once.

Arthur knew they would find a year to make this Trial even more awful and possible also for him as a mentor. He just smiled and nodded at his team though “Yeah, it should be exciting.” Cause that’s all he could say.

“Gwaine should get a lot of attention this year!”

“Yeah…” Arthur answered, it was actually a good thing that he and Merlin would be available as mentors, cause Gwaine would most likely be wasted the whole time.

The only thing that makes this day any better, is when they’re finally done with his hair and he get’s to go downstairs and see Elyon.

Arthur grins “Elyon!”

“Hey, there, you alright?” He asks, and gives Arthur a short hug, it makes Arthur feel a lot better though.

“Yeah, off course!” Arthur lies, and he knows that Elyon can tell, but the other man doesn’t call him out on it.

“Yes, why wouldn’t it be, right?”

“Right.”

Everything was a complete blur up to the point where Elena was suddenly _right there,_ telling everyone it was time to do the first outdoor shoot, where the victors had to greet each other at the beginning of the tour.

“Big smile, Arthur!” She said and practically pushed him out of the door.

Arthur is a little taken back at first, seeing the device that’s filming him, it’s been a while since he’s seen one of those things, then he sees Merlin coming through his front door. Arthur could swear that he hear Uther’s voice in his head.

Arthur grinned hugely then, as he walked in Merlin’s direction. Then he started running, as if he couldn’t stand being away from Merlin one more second. Merlin smiles too, and in the back of his mind, Arthur is reminded of how much he actually has missed that smile. Arthur caught him and spun him around before slipping on the ice, and they fall together into the snow, that’s when Arthur kisses him.

It was full of snowflakes and make-up, but underneath all that, Arthur could still feel the steadiness that Merlin brought to everything, and Arthur didn't feel so alone. Merlin was still looking out for him. Arthur wanted to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was pretty much a blur up until the point where Arthur was suddenly on the train and the tour had begun.

Even when Lancelot and Gwen had come to hold the speech in district 8 with them, Arthur could only fake a smile and hug them both. It was good seeing them again, but it felt wrong and unfair that they had both lost someone from their district and both Arthur and Merlin were still alive.

The whole tour had been changed this year since there were 4 victors instead of one, usually the winning district would be saved for last, with a huge party, but this time that would be too difficult, so they would start the tour in 8, and then go in descending order to district 1, then the huge party would be held in Camelot.

Elena was ranting about the schedule and how she had worked so hard to make sure Arthur and Merlin had everything they needed and more, Gwaine was drinking and making fun of her, Lancelot and Gwen kept their focus on their food, and Arthur and Merlin just sat in awkward silent. Arthur almost felt bad for Gwaine who had gotten the responsibility for all four of them. Even Lancelot and Gwen’s escorts weren’t there. Arthur guessed it was another way of keeping all the focus on hs and Merlin’s district and their love story. This was going to be fun.

Arthur was only glad that he had gotten the opportunity to tell Gwaine about the king’s visit when they’d first gotten on the train. He’d told him that he’d help him get through the tour, but that the tour wouldn’t end when they got back home, Camelot would always be watching, always wanting to check in on Arthur and Merlin’s happy life, it would go on forever.

“Gwaine, you should know, Merlin, he has…”

“I know.” Gwaine interrupted him “I was actually starting to wonder when you’d get it.”

Arthur wanted to pout then, he had a feeling Gwaine had known. “So?”

“So what?” Gwaine asked “That kid risked everything to keep you safe, he kept you alive in that arena.”

“You did.” Arthur argued “You sent me that medicine when I was dying.”

Gwaine had grinned and taken another sip of his wine “That was colored water, son.”

Arthur’s eyes widened “What?” he hissed.

“As I said, that kid risked everything to save you.” Gwaine said “You could do a lot worse you know.” he’d said before he had left Arthur alone with his thoughts.

As Elena was going on and on about the fabulous parties and the speeches they had to hold, Arthur barely listened, his thoughts were elsewhere, wondering how Gwaine had convinced a sponsor to send them colored water, it must have been someone who knew about Merlin’s magic, right?

Suddenly Arthur’s ears focused as Elena told them they should enjoy their time in the spotlight, because they had earned it.

“Earned it?” Arthur spat out, realizing it was probably the first time he’d spoken in a while.

“Arthur…” Merlin sighed.

“Yes, Arthur, earned it.” Elena answered.

“By killing people.” Arthur said, harshly, throwing his napkin on the table, and walking away. Ignoring Elena’s sighs.

He never wanted this to be his legacy, what he would leave behind, people remembering him as the guy who killed people in the Games and-, he shook his head, trying to think of something else.

Arthur went to the back of the train, sitting down on a sofa and looking out the windows, every now and again he glanced down at the dragon pin he was holding in his hand. He missed Morgana, and Leon. He wished he’d had the chance to say goodbye to him, but he had been working that day.

Arthur grit his teeth as he heard the sound of the door opening behind him. “Not now, Gwaine, I’ll apologize to Elena later.”

“Clotpole.”

Arthur couldn’t help but smile as he turned around to face Merlin “I thought you were Gwaine.”

“I figured.” Merlin sad as he sat down next to Arthur. “And you don’t have to apologize to anybody, including me.”

Arthur just stared at him, when he looked at Merlin, he thought of the boy who wanted him to be nice and polite to everybody, the boy who wanted him to be a better man.

“I know it’s not fair of me to hold this against you.” Merlin said “You did what you had to do to keep us alive, and I know I can’t be mad that you don’t…. accept me.”

“It’s not-“

“Can you just let me finish, please?” Merlin asked with a smile, and Arthur nodded. “It’s just very hard, to act in front of the cameras and just ignore each other in real life, so if you could just stop acting at me like I’m the enemy in one moment and a wounded puppy in the next, maybe we have a shot at being friends someday?”

“I’ve been thinking a lot, that if things were different we would probably get on.” Arthur said “But I’ve never been really good at friends.”

“It helps getting to know each other, like, what’s your favorite color?”

“Are you hitting on me?”

Merlin chuckled, and Arthur grinned.

“Seriously, though.”

“Green.” Arthur said with a smile. Green like the forest. “What’s yours?”

“Orange.”

“Not golden yellow?” Arthur asked, he knew he shouldn’t joke about it, but he just couldn’t help himself.

Merlin actually smiled “No, more like sunset orange.”

It turned dark as they entered a tunnel, and Arthur could have sworn he saw the symbol of his dragon-pin painted on the wall.

“Did you see that?” he asked, and Merlin turned around to look out the window as well.

“See what?” He said, but then they were out of the tunnel and all they could see were electrified fences and abandoned land.

Arthur couldn’t help being nervous as they were escorted from the train station in district 7 to the square where they would hold the speech. This was Lancelot’s district, and Arthur had a hard time reading the expression on his face. Arthur wondered if they would meet Percival, Lancelot’s mentor here, since he wasn’t on the tour with them.

Elena handed them some cards of what they would say in the speech. “It’s pretty tense out there.” Lancelot had said and Arthur had nodded in understanding, remembering Freya.

“I can do the talking if you want.” Merlin said “I mean, for the two of us.”

“Thank you.” Arthur had said, he knew he should say something, he knew that they all wanted to hear what he had to say, but he just couldn’t.

“Stick together, the four of you.” Gwaine said.

Arthur had felt sick to his stomach when the mayor had introduced them. He walked out on stage, wanting to reach for Merlin’s hand, but decided not to.

Gwen was standing on his left side, and Lancelot on Merlin’s right.

There was some cheering when they went out on stage, but Arthur assumed it was for Lancelot. Arthur faked a grin as they stopped by the microphones.

There was a huge picture of Lancelot on side of the square, there was no one standing in front of it, and Arthur assumed that Lancelot didn’t have a family, which made him really sad. It must have been horrible to go to the Games without any reason to come back home.

On the other side of the square hung a picture of Freya, a grown woman who Arthur assumed was her mother stood underneath it, with two younger children. _So this is the family of the girl I let die._

Lancelot said a couple of words about how proud he was of his district, then Gwen read the card she had been presented with, before it was Merlin’s turn.

“Arthur and I are both honored to be with you today, and to honor your fallen tributes.” He said, but then he stopped and looked out on the crowd, seeing Freya’s picture and dropping the cards to his side. Arthur just looked at him.

“Freya was too young.” Merlin stated “She was honorable and dignified, but she was too young to be taken away from her family.”

Arthur felt dizzy with the overwhelming feeling not to cry, and he could tell Lancelot was struggling too.

“But our lives aren’t just measured in years, it’s measured by the lives of the people we touch around us.” He continued “Without Freya, and also, Lancelot…” He said and glanced quickly at his friend “Neither me or Arthur would be standing here today,  that’s something we can never repay.”

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek in order to not scream out and yell at the entire world.

“We know this cannot make up for your loss, but we would like to donate one month of our winnings, every year to Freya’s family, for the rest of our lives.” 

Arthur almost threw up, and as they thanked the crowd and was on their way to go inside, Arthur caught glance of Freya’s family again and something inside him pulled him back to that microphone.

“I just wanted to say that Lancelot and Freya saved me.” He said “And Freya wasn’t just my ally, I thought of her as my friend, she stayed with me, and protected me.” Arthur said “I see her in my sister, Morgana… “

Arthur swallowed “She was too kind, too gentle… And I should have been able to protect her, and I’m sorry.”

Her mother cried and Arthur’s teeth started shaking, then a man in the crowd put two fingers to his lips and saluted her, then another and another, until the entre crowd had one hand in the air.

Arthur felt a hot tear make it’s way down his cheek and he could hear Lancelot sniffling behind him. Then the peacekeepers, that worked for Camelot, made their way into the crowd, Arthur looked baffled as they dragged the man up on stage.

Arthur himself, as well as the other victors, were being pulled back inside, as Arthur shouted at them to leave him alone.

He could hear a sword being drawn and as the doors closed in front of him, he could barely catch a glimpse of the man being decapitated.

“No!” Arthur screamed, trying to force his way through the peacekeepers holding him back, he was so caught up in his own screaming voice that it wasn’t until Gwaine had been able to grab him and calm him down that he realized, Merlin, Gwen and Lancelot had been kicking and screaming as well.

“Come with me, all of you!” Gwaine said and dragged them all upstairs.

 “I told you this, Arthur!” Gwaine said “You had one very simple task.”

“I never wanted anyone to die!” Arthur cried out “He has to know that.”

Gwaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“What are you talking about?” Gwen asked and Arthur looked once to Gwaine for approval before he nodded.

“You’re all a team now.” He said.

Arthur swallowed “Uther, the king, he came to see me.”

“What?” Merlin asked.

“He’s worried about the rebellion in the districts, he thinks I’m a poster-boy for magic because I didn’t kill Nimueh and Morgause when I had the chance.” He said “He doesn’t believe Merlin and I are in love.”

So Arthur didn’t tell the whole truth, but he didn’t have a choice, he had to keep the ones he cared about safe.

“You should have told me this, Arthur!” Merlin yelled “I promised these people money, I made it all worse!”

“I’m sorry!” Arthur said “I didn’t know what to do, he threatened to kill my family!”

“Well, I have family too, I need to protect them!” Merlin was yelling now “You knew I’d put you first no matter what, you’re selfish!”

Arthur choked on his own argument at that.

“I have a father waiting for me too.” Gwen said “Someone from Lancelot’s district was just murdered!”

“I know!” Arthur cried out again “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry!”

“Hey, give him a break.” Lancelot stepped in, as noble as always “He volunteered to go into the games for his sister, it should be clear by now that he’d do anything to protect her.”

“What about them, huh?” Gwaine asked and pointed out the window “Who’s gonna protect them?”

None of them answered.

“From now on you’re gonna be a distraction, dazzle them with your love…” he said and looked from Arthur to Merlin “…and your friendship” he said and looked at all of them “and just read the god damn cards and live happily ever after!”

Arthur wanted to throw up again.


	5. Chapter 5

_«Arthur and I want to share our gratitute to Camelot who brought us together, our love was forged in the games, and it was the biggest price.”_

_Kiss Merln._

_“Love, true love, banishes all the loneliness.”_

_Hold Merlin’s hand._

_Listen to Gwen honor Sefa. Don’t look at her. Don’t cry. Smile at Merlin._

_Say the words. Thank Camelot. Honor the dead. Don’t look at the pictures of Tristan and Isolde. Don’t scream at the peacekeepers as they drag away the two people saluting them all._

_Focus on Gwaine. Focus on Merlin. Keep saying the words. Read the cards._

_“We are all united, serving the glorious Camelot.”_

_Don’t break down when little boys tell you they’re gonna volunteer when they’re old enough, just because you did it._

_Tell Merlin it’s just a nightmare when you wake up screaming in the middle of the night. Don’t cry when he says he has them too._

_Try not to think about the fact that Merlin has magic when you ask him to stay with you during the night._

_Try to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach as well as the fluttering in your heart as you hold each other through the dark night._

_Stroke Merlin’s hair away from his face when he tells you he’ll stay with you, always._

_“Albion today, Albion tomorrow, Albion forever.”_

_Ignore the cries and shouts from the crowd as they ask you to tell them what you really think._

_Ignore the writing on the walls that says ‘the odds are never in our favor’._

_Ignore it all. Hold Merlin’s hand. Smile at Lancelot and Gwen. Kiss Merlin._

 

“The king is watching you and he’s not happy.” Gwaine tells them the afternoon they arrive at their old quarters in the Training Center in Camelot, while Gwen and Lancelot has gone to fetch something to eat. The two of them had grown closer. Arthur was glad. He didn’t know what he’d done without Merlin. He wish he could tell Merlin that.

“You two don’t sound in love.”

“Have you heard the crap that Elena writes?” Merlin answered, Arthur could barely see the boy with the huge smile and blue eyes that had so much faith in the world when no one else did.

“We should get married.” Arthur said.

“Very funny, sweetheart.” Gwaine said “But this is not the time for jokes.”

“I’m serious.”

Gwaine grinned “It does make a statement, I’ll say.”

“Yes, sure.” Merlin said “Let’s do it.” He then got up from his seat and walked away.

 A part of Arthur wanted to run after him, but he stayed in place. Watching Gwaine for a second before speaking.

“You chose me.” Arthur said as Gwaine poured himself another drink.

“What’s that, kiddo?”

“In the arena, you chose me, right?” Arthur said, his voice stern “You decided that I would be the one to win.”

He nodded “Yeah.”

“Why? You obviously like him better, you guys are friends, right?”

“Yes.” Gwaine said, taking a sip of his drink and leaning back in his chair “I like him better than you, he’s kind, honest, and he sees the best in everyone.”

“So, why?” Arthur asked again.

“Because he asked me to.”

 

That night, on the stage at the Training Center, they went through a lot of questions. Some of them directed to Lancelot and Gwen, but most of them concerning Merlin and Arthur’s relationship. Geoffrey asked them about the future, and even though it was originally planned the other way around, Arthur was the one who went down on one knee and almost begged Merlin to marry him. Merlin accepted, off course. It had made sense for Arthur at the time, since he was the one who had the most convincing to do.

The crowd went insane; Lancelot slapped Merlin on the shoulder and demanded to be his best- man and Gwen joked about missing her opportunity with Arthur. It was all very nice. If it hadn’t been fake.

When the king made a surprise visit to congratulate them. Arthur asked him silently if he’d done it, if it had been enough. It hadn’t.

Arthur couldn’t breathe.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur felt stiff in his fancy robes, even though Elyon had gone out of his way to make sure they were comfortable. Walking up to the king’s castle, Elena yapping in his ear about how he should behave, Arthur felt strengthened.

After Uther had told him he hadn’t been able to do it, hadn’t convinced him, a part of him had been relieved, they didn’t need to pretend anymore. He could fight back. He could take his family and escape if he just kept up the façade long enough to get back home.

Arthur swallowed, he’d have to take Leon and his family with him too, and Gwaine, and Merlin, if he could convince him. It made Arthur sad thinking hat Merlin would probably go to him to the end of the world if he asked him.

Even Arthur had to admit that the party was extraordinary. He was actually getting used to faking smiles, holding Merlin’s hand, and meeting and greeting with the important people in Camelot.

Merlin wanted to taste all of the food, and occasionally Arthur would feed him and laugh when something would get smeared on his nose or his cheek.

Lancelot and Gwen joined them by the buffet table, their arms entwined. “I’ve never been this full.” Gwen said and rubbed her stomach.

“I’m pretty sure none of us have.” Lancelot agreed.

“Here.” A familiar voice said behind them, it was someone from Gwen’s prep team. Arthur didn’t know her name.

“Drink this, it’ll make you sick, so you can eat more.” She said with a huge grin, the man beside her, laughed along as well.

The four victors stayed silent after that comment.

Lancelot coughed and asked Gwen to dance. Arthur handed out his hand to Merlin as well, who happily accepted it. Wanting to get away from the crowd, which they obviously didn’t fit into.

“The people back home are starving.” Merlin said.

“I know.” Arthur answered as he put his arm around Merlin’s waist as they started swaying back and forth.

Arthur really wanted to make sure Merlin was okay, he owed him that much. So he slid his arm closer around Merlin and leaned his head in, their cheeks touching.

“You alright?” he asked, keeping his voice low.

“Yeah, you?”

“Perfect, I’m just thinking, with your _talent_ , most of the people here would like to see you dead.” Arthur whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Merlin’s neck to keep the suspicion off them.

“I guess we’re in the same boat then.” Merlin joked “I wasn’t the one who got a personal visit from the king.”

“Shut up, Merlin.”

“Merlin, Arthur!” Elena’s voice said, and Arthur and Merlin stopped dancing and turned their attention towards her.

“This is Gaius, head gamemaker, successor to Mordred.” She introduced.

Arthur was pretty sure he’d heard about this man, he was a personal friend of the King, even more so than Mordred was. Or had been.

“Tough act to follow.” Merlin said.

“Merlin!” Elena exclaimed, completely shocked every time Merlin wasn’t acting perfect. Arthur wanted to laugh.

“Mr. Emrys.” The man said and took a little bow “Heard much about you.”

Merlin smiled.

“And you off course, Mr. Pendragon, the boy on fire.”

“That’s what they call me.” Arthur answered.

“I’d like a word. Would you mind?” He asked Merlin, who just shook his head and kissed Arthur’s cheek reassuringly before going off with Elena, probably to find Lancelot and Gwen.

 “So, Arthur.” He said as they started walking away from the crowd, through the rose-garden behind the castle. The chitter-chatter from the party could still be heard behind them. “How are you liking the party?”

“It’s a little overwhelming.” Arthur said, he could tell that Gaius was walking in a manner that made it look like he was showing Arthur the garden, if anyone would be watching.

“Must be fun, being head gamemaker.” Arthur said “I think Mordred had a little too much of it though.”

“When the king asks you to do something, you can’t very well say ‘no’ now, can you?” Gaius answered “And what do you know of Mordred?”

“He hasn’t been seen or heard from since the last Games.” Arthur said, not really feeling up for playing games.

“Ah, quite a finale that.”

“Yes.” Arthur answered “So you’re here because the king asked you?”

“He’s asked me every year for as long as we’ve been friends, I’ve always had to decline though.” Gaius said “Wasn’t much for me.”

“What changed?” Arthur asked.

“I volunteered this year.” Gaius said. “Same as you.”

“Why?” Arthur asked, he couldn’t really understand why anyone would want that job, it wasn’t exactly secure.

“I would like to make the games mean something, not just scare people.” Gaius said and Arthur was a little taken back by that. He’d never heard anyone from the Capitol talk like that before, well, except for Elyon. “You inspired me to come back, I would say, you and Mr. Emrys.”

Arthur didn’t know what to answer, but he didn’t have to because Gaius just smiled at him and said “We should probably head back to the party.”

Arthur started walking with him “Thanks for showing me the garden.”

xx

That night, on their way back to their district. Arthur couldn’t sleep. He’d decided to go for a walk through the train. That’s when he walked past the security room and saw the monitors. Fires, signs with his dragonpin, the peacekeepers trying to force their way through crowds, _people fighting back._

The head of security closed the door in his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKED UP YOU GUYS.  
> I forgot to upload the fourth chapter, i thought i had, but i guess I skipped it. So you'll have to go back and read that.

As soon as Arthur knew Leon was done working at the mines for the day, he went out to meet him. He’d been sitting at home all day, ever since he’d come back from the tour the same morning, thinking about what he would say.

Arthur’s legs almost gave out when he saw Leon in the middle of the crowd of miners, making their way back from their shift. His red hair stood out, and Arthur went straight up to him and hugged him.

“Woah, Penny!” He said “When did you get back?”

Arthur pulled away and looked him straight in the eye “We need to talk.”

They went to the outside of the district, the same spot they’d been sitting the day of the reaping when Arthur had volunteered for Morgana.

Arthur told him everything, trying to keep his voice steady, but he knew he was failing, and that he was probably just rambling.

Leon understood though and was quiet for a little while before asking “Where would we run?”

“Into the woods, like we talked about.” Arthur said.

“You, me and your fiancé?”

Arthur rolled his eyes “It’s not funny.”

Leon actually had to smile at that “It’s a little funny.”

“Look, he’s in danger too, okay?”

“Yeah, I get it, Penny.”

Just the sound of that nickname brought an inner calm to Arthur. Thank God for Leon. “He threatened to have you killed, it’s not just about me and Merlin anymore.”

Leon sighed “What about Morgana?”

Arthur nodded “Yes, and probably my mother and your family as well.”

“Unless you get married?”

“Unless nothing now.” Arthur said and ran a hand through his hair “None of it matters now, we have to run.”

“Maybe the king is bluffing.”

“He’s not bluffing, not with what’s going on in the districts.”

Leon looked confused at that “What do you mean?”           

Arthur sighed and rubbed the back of his neck “The people are fighting back.”

“It’s happening then.” Leon said with a knowing smirk “There’s talk about it in the mines as well, people want to fight, you’ve given them an opportunity, Arthur!”

“We have to go, Leon, they’ll kill us.”

“Do you love him?”

“What?” Arthur asked.

“Merlin, your fiancé, do you love him?”

Arthur just furrowed his brows and stared at him “You serious?” he asked “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“So you’re just using him, guess he really is as pathetic as people think.”

Arthur’s fist went out then and he made an attempt at hitting him, luckily Leon knew it was coming and grabbed his fist.

Arthur’s mouth hanged open, he had just tried to hit Leon. _Leon._

“See?” Leo said and let go of Arthur’s hand “You are a fighter, and you have something to fight for. The ones you care about. The people are looking to you.”

“I don’t want anyone looking to me!” Arthur answered, still in shock over his own actions.

They heard noises and quickly ducked so they wouldn’t be seen. Peacekeepers were arriving.

“Can you believe the king call them knights?” Arthur asked “It’s disgusting.”

Leon didn’t answer that “You do what you want, Arthur, I’m staying here.”

They made their way back to the district in silence, but started running when they saw smoke and heard screams.

Arthur caught sight of Mithian, in the middle of a crowd of people, she was almost getting run over. “Mithian!” He yelled and quickly helped her to her feet.

“My arm.” She said

“I’ll get you home.” He said, taking a hold around her and guiding her through the crowd of people panicking.

It wasn’t until he was at the mayor’s doorstep that he realized that he had lost track of Leon. “Just go inside, Mithian.” He told her and she nodded.

Arthur could hear something was going on in the square and he made his way towards it, he stopped as he heard screams, but he knew those screams, Arthur gasped and started running.

He ran through crowds and alleys, not paying attention to anyone around him. When he reached the square, he could see Leon. Hands tied around a pole and a peacekeeper standing above him with a whip, slashing the skin on his back open again and again.

“No!” Arthur yelled “Leave him alone!”

He ran towards him and got between Leon and the peacekeeper. “Don’t hurt him!” he yelled once before the peacekeeper knocked him straight to the ground, taking Arthur completely off guard.

“Arthur, don’t.” Leon wheezed, but Arthur just groaned once before standing back up and getting between the man and Leon again.

The peacekeeper snarled and got out a sword, holding the tip of it against Arthur’s throat.

“You want to kill me?” Arthur asked, this was nothing like threats from the court, it wasn’t the Games, it was Leon, his best friend, almost dying in front of him, this was worth it, all of it.

“Go ahead.”

Arthur could barely feel the tip of the sword pierce his skin before he heard Gwaine’s face.

“Hey! You don’t want to do that!” He said, and Gwaine didn’t sound like a complete asshole for once, he sounded nice, not like himself, Arthur guessed Gwaine had had a lot more practice at being fake than he had.

“Move.” The Peacekeeper said and took a few steps back and switching between pointing the sword at Gwaine and Arthur. “Or I’ll slice both of your throats.”

“You could try.”

“Merlin.” Arthur warned when he saw the skinny boy make his way towards them as well, standing next to Gwaine.

“Ha, I could take you apart with one blow, kid.”

“I could take you apart with less than that.”

 _‘Don’t.’_ Arthur thought.

“I’m trying to help you, mate.” Gwaine said then “I’m Gwaine, you’ve probably heard of me.”

Really, Gwaine? Even now?

“You don’t recognize that boy?” He asked and pointed at Arthur “Arthur Pendragon, Camelot’s darling?”

“He interfered with a knight.”

“He’s not very bright.” Gwaine continued, “You’ve already gotten a few good lashes in.”

“That’s not good enough!” The man yelled, “He’s an agitator!”

“You’re gonna have to kill us all.”

“Oh come on, Merls.” Gwaine groaned “But yeah, kinda, you really think the king is gonna want that?”

He didn’t answer.

“And this stupid kid here.” Gwaine said and nodded his head towards Merlin. “His fiancé, Camelot’s favorite couple, and you messed up Arthur’s face just days before the big wedding, let it go and we will too.”

The man oked around himself, deciding that the scenario really couldn’t end up very well. “Fine.” He said and put the sword down.

“Brilliant.” Gwaine said.

“But next time, it’s the firing squad.”

“You do that.” Merlin said

“Excellent idea.” Gwaine said.

Arthur couldn’t help but wonder why people thought _he_ was the reckless one?

 “Clear the square!”


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur felt his heart in his throat the entire way back to his house. Leon was groaning in pain and Arthur felt sick.

When they finally got home, Arthur opened the door with such force that he thought it might break off it’s hinges.

“It’s Leon!” Merlin yelled. Ygravaine instantly cleared the wooden table in their kitchen area, and the men from the mine that had helped them carry Leon, laid him down carefully.

While Gwaine was explaining what had happened and Morgana was making sure Arthur’s face was okay; Leon was crying and groaning in pain.

Merlin was told to go get some snow by Morgana, while Arthur’s mother continued checking Leon’s body for further injuries.

Arthur hadn’t even noticed that Morgana had become so good with this kind of stuff until now.

She started grinding some herbs, and Leon cried out as Arthur’s mother cleaned out the wounds on his back.

Arthur held his arm and tried to calm him down “Easy, mate.” He said.

After a little while, Morgana and his mother was able to calm Leon down and they injected him with morphling. He fell asleep shortly after that.

Even after Morgana and his mother had gone to sleep, Arthur sat by his best friend, listening to his breathing. It was all real now. He understood what he had to do. There was no way the court and the king was getting away with this. No one was safe.

He pushed Leon’s sweaty hair away from his forehead and smiled as Leon mumbled something and opened his eyes.

“What’s that?” Arthur asked.

“I said…” Leon started before licking his cracked lips “Aren’t you engaged?”

“Like you’d stand a chance anyway.” Arthur laughed “I’m too good for you.”

“I thought you’d be gone by now.” Leon whispered and Arthur leaned in closer to him.

“No.” he whispered back, shaking his head “I’m gonna stay right here, maybe cause some trouble.”

Leon smiled “Me too.”

Leon’s eyes closed again and Arthur listened to his breathing for long time, before he rested his head on Leon’s arm and his eyes drifted close.

He didn’t know how long he’d been asleep when he heard the door open behind him. He opened his eyes and turned around.

“Hey, Merlin.” He said with a smile.

“Hello.” Merlin answered.

Arthur turned around to Leon and made sure he was still okay, before turning his attention back to Merlin.

“Are you alright?” Merlin asked “I can watch him for a while, if you want.”

Arthur checked over Leon’s snow coat. “He needs some more snow.”

Merlin nodded.

Arthur got up from his chair and heard Leon groan in his sleep.

“I’ll make sure he’s okay.” Merlin reassured him and Arthur nodded, he wanted to ask what he meant about that, and was afraid he’d use magic. He couldn’t ask though, didn’t dare to say the words out loud.

“Just watch him, okay?”

Merlin nodded “Okay, whatever you say.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” Arthur said with a squeeze to Merlin’s shoulder, before he picked up a bowl and headed outside.

After sitting down on the ground and starting to collect some snow, Morgana joined him.

“Hey.”

“Hey there.”

“How’s your eye?” She asked and Arthur didn’t even want to look at her, knowing that what he had to do would come back to haunt her someday.

“It’s not my eye that’s bothering me.” Arthur said “We can’t live like this.”

“I know, it’s not living.” Morgana answered, she was so grown up now. Arthur could hardly believe it had only been a year since that scared little girl was drafted at the reaping. “Since the last Games, something’s different.”

Arthur looked at her then “What do you mean, Morgana?”

“There’s hope, I can see it.”

Whenever Morgana said she had seen something, Arthur never knew if she meant with her own eyes or in a dream, he was starting to believe the two things weren’t so different after all.

“You do realize that whatever I do-“

“Don’t worry about me, or mom.” Morgana interrupted him “We’re not the one who need protection.”

“Morgana…” Arthur said on a breath, sitting up to look at her, straight in the eye.

“Sometimes you gotta do what you think is right, and damn the consequences.”

“Language!” Arthur said and had to chuckle because he sounded like Elena. Morgana smiled too.

Arthur brushed her hair away from her face and palmed her cheek “Look at you, so grown up.”

Morgana covered Arthur’s hand with her own “We’re with you.”

Arthur hugged her “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Xx

After an early morning of wedding-planning, Arthur had joined his mother and Morgana for The third Tenth trial announcement.

The projector was already on when he sat down on the sofa with them. “It’s started?”

Morgana nodded “The king’s holding his speech now.”

_This is the thirtieth year of the Hunger Games and every tenth year there will be a Trial, to keep fresh for every generation the memory of those who died during the great purge, the uprising against Camelot._

Arthur felt his palms starting to sweat as the king continued talking about how special the games during the trial years were. He wished he’d asked Merlin to watch with him.

_Now we will celebrate and remember that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of Camelot._

Arthur leaned forward, trying to read the king’s expression.

_Of this, The Third Trial, the tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of victors in each district._

Arthur couldn’t breathe, he locked out the rest of the speech and the screams of his mother and cries of Morgana as he got up from the sofa and ran out the door.

He was going back to the arena.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur ran and he ran, and he continued running. His first instinct was to run to Merlin, then Leon, but he didn’t, he just kept running until his knees gave out. Arthur barely registered that he was in the forest. His head was spinning, he was pretty sure he was going to throw up and all he wanted to do was to run again. His mind was racing, he noticed he was cold, and he had absolutely no idea what to.

Arthur tried taking a deep breath to get a control of the situation he was now in. The strongest among us, the king had said. The victors were definitely the strongest among everyone. Much stronger than the king himself and his army that he dared call his knights. The victors had managed to escape death and poverty that strangled every district. Arthur was happy he’d only won just last year so he didn’t know any of the other victors that he would now be forced to kill, so that the people lost the one thing they had left, hope. He didn’t have to kill any of his friends, he only had to worry about- Merlin.

Merlin was the first one to come to his mind, he knew there was a risk of Lancelot, Gwen and Gwaine being chosen too off course, but Merlin was the one he worried about the most. He was already sure he would go back to the arena, there was no way that Uther would let that come to chance. Merlin and Gwaine, though. One of them would be reaped to fight with him. Arthur got up from his knees then, looked around and had to think for a moment where he’d come from and which way was back to the Village.

The moment he stepped into Gwaine’s house, the overwhelming smell of booze hit him, just like always. Arthur knew that if Gwaine was chosen, Merlin would volunteer to take his place, so he could protect Arthur.

“Well, hello there, sweetheart, it took you long enough to figure this out.” Gwaine said and laughed bitterly before taking another swing of his bottle. Arthur didn’t answer, just walked silently over to the table and sat down opposite of Gwaine. “Merlin’s already been here you know.”

“I figured.” Arthur answered.

“So, you’re gonna ask me to die now?” Gwaine asked.

Arthur didn’t know what he was asking “I came for a drink.” He answered then and Gwaine laughed again and pushed the bottle across the table.

“Have at it, boy.” Arthur did as he was told, the taste was foul, but it feels numbing and like fire at the same time, which was exactly what he needed right now.

“Maybe it should be you.” Arthur said then “You hate your life anyway.” Gwaine didn’t answer at once, like Arthur had expected him to, he just gave him a small smile and a “I expect that’s true.”

Instead of answering, Arthur took another swing at the bottle.

“Merlin thinks I owe him, that since I chose to keep you alive, I should now let him go in again to protect you.” Gwaine said “Which is complete rubbish since he asked me to choose you.”

“Which means we have to save him.”

Gwaine grinned “You could live a hundred lifetimes and not deserve him, you know.” Arthur knew this too, off course. While he had ran for as long as he could, only thinking about himself, Merlin had gone straight to Gwaine. He was ashamed. “Maybe I should go back in with you, but if my name’s drawn, that kid will volunteer to go in with you.”

“If you go in…” Arthur started “It won’t be easy for you, will it? Knowing everyone.”

Gwaine thought about that for a second “I’m pretty sure it will be unbearable wherever I am.”

“But if it’s me and Merlin going in, you’ll try to save him, get him out.” Gwaine’s eyes were filled with pain then. Like he was torn between something. Arthur remembered then, that he probably had friends in there he cared about. 

“I have a feeling these games are going to be different.”

“How so?”

“Think about it for a second.” Gwaine said “Twenty-nine games, thirty two victors.”

“Yeah, so?” Arthur asked, not understanding where he was going with this “There’ll only be two victors in each district, that’s 16 victors?”

Gwaine smiled “You should have done your homework, sweetheart, you see, people have a tendency to die.”

Arthur nodded “I know, I’ve heard the stories.” Victors turning to booze, self-medication, self-harm and even suicide after the Games.

“Exactly, and all though we do have enough victors to fill the arenas, not every district has two victors, so what do you think they’ll do?”

Arthur’s brows furrowed “They’ll reap more people from the districts with more victors.”

“Bingo!” Gwaine said “You should have listened to the whole speech, it was quite interesting.”

“But they can’t do that!” Arthur yelled.

“It’s the Trials, they can do what they want.” Gwaine said.

Arthur was quiet for a moment before taking another swing of the bottle. He swallowed and took a deep breath “But surely not from here, right? I mean, district 1 and 2 have the most victors and we need a mentor.”

Gwaine shrugged “The year I won, I didn’t have a mentor from my own district.”

“So how many victors from different districts are needed?” Arthur asked, as he couldn’t remember the history of the victors.

Gwaine sighed “We should talk about this again when Merlin's around.”

Arthur nodded “Yeah, I’ll go, just-“ he said “if we go and you stay here, Merlin lives.”

Gwaine nodded “Okay."

Arthur got up from his chair and headed out the door. This was for the best, he was as good as dead anyway with how much the court hated him. He felt nauseous, had he finished that entire bottle? Seeing Merlin was probably not a good idea right now. He decided to go home and face his mother and Morgana. When he staggered up the steps to his house, the front door suddenly opened and Leon was standing there, breathing heavily.

“Jesus, Penny, we should have gone when you said so, I’m sorry.”

Arthur shook his head “Don’t be.” He said and clasped Leon on the shoulder.

He felt kind of sick, this was why he didn’t drink, apparently he couldn’t hold his liquor very well. Over Leon’s shoulder he could see his mother and Morgana

“It’s too late now.” He said, as he was overcome with both the alcohol and the overwhelming feeling of what was going to happen, feeling like he had lost his grip on everything. He blacked out.

The next day, Arthur ran to the bathroom the second he woke up and vomited. He then took a deep breath and went into the shower, started sobbing, but no tears escaped his eyes, he then curled back in bed, ignoring his wet hair.

His mother and Morgana came upstairs after a little while, Morgana laid down next to him in the bed while his mother made him eat some toast and drink some water.

When he woke up again, he felt better, Morgana wasn’t there anymore.

He got up, put on some clean clothes, brushed his hair, went downstairs and told Morgana she looked beautiful, before hurrying out the door.

Arthur walked across the yard and over to Gwaine’s house, he then made the other man eat something, and then they just sat there, watching the sun set.

Merlin came in a time later, yelling at them for getting drunk and telling them he’s poured all the alcohol down the drain. Gwaine, was off course, pissed off by this.

“Whatever happens, we can’t afford drunkards on the team.” Merlin shouted, not caring that Arthur and Gwaine both had headaches. “Elena’s sending me recordings of all the living victors, we will watch them, we will learn everything we can and we are going to fight, so get up, because one of us is going to be victor again whether you two like it or not!” he shouted, before he sweeped out of the room and slammed the door.

They did as they were told though. The three of them trained every day, they watched the tapes and they prepared themselves for the reaping and for the games. One day, while Arthur was making dinner, a special diet she had put them all on to gain some weight, they finally addressed the pressing issue.

“So there’s a chance all of us are going back.” Arthur said, they were all sitting on the front porch of his house.

“Yep.” Gwaine answered.

“What exactly did the king say during the rest of the speech?” Arthur asked, slightly embarrassed that the two of them had managed to stay sane long enough to understand what they were up against, while he had just ran out the door.

“There are 28 victors left, no 27.” Gwaine said and Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, one of the victors from district 3 had committed suicide a few days after they had been there during the victory tour. People had said it was some kind of protest. If it was, Arthur thought he’d been an idiot.

“We need two victors representing each district, that’s 16 victors.” Gwaine continued “And each district needs to have a mentor, that’s 24 victors.”

 

“Okay, so how are they gonna do it?” Arthur asked.

Apparently, the reaping would be broadcasted live, like always, but this time, the king would do the actual reaping from the grand stage in Camelot. King Uther would have 8 huge monitors behind him in Camelot, so that they could see everyone’s reactions and probably also in for if someone wanted to volunteer as mentors in another district towards the end. Each district would have a monitor by the stage of their own reaping so they could follow the other districts. They would start in district 1, where Uther would reap two victors out of the existing 6, then they would go onto district 2 and do the same with the existing 7. In district 3 there was only one victor left, who obviously already knew he was going into the arena. In district 4 there were two victors. Gwen and her mentor. Arthur hated that thought, he never wanted to hurt Gwen. In district 5 there had been three victors. Two would be reaped. In district 6 there were four victors. In district 7, there were two of them, Lancelot and Percival. That was an awful thought. Lancelot was a really good guy and he knew that Percival was Gwaine’s friend. And in district 8 there were the three of them.

“Then what?” Arthur asked.

“After the two victors from each district has been reaped, the remaining victors’ names will be placed in the same bowl and one will be reaped to go in with district 3.” Gwaine explained.

“The rest of the victors will probably volunteer to be mentors, especially those from district 1 and 2 who sees opportunity of glory.” Merlin said. “If no one volunteers for a district, the court will assign them one.”

“But our chances aren’t bad right?” Arthur asked “I mean, there’ll be eleven names in that bowl then.”

Merlin nodded “Yeah, let’s hope the odds are in our favor.”

Arthur knew as well as Merlin that the odds were never in their favor.


	10. 10

The day of the reaping, Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine once again found themselves on the main stage in District 8.

Elena was there, her face stern, but with a grin plastered on her face, and not at all the same as it was the last time they’d been in this situation. Arthur kept his eyes on Morgana, his mother and Leon as Elena announced the third trial.

He didn’t look over at the monitor when Uther announced the tributes from the three first districts, didn’t even bother to see the faces of the ones he would be fighting in the arena. He looked up when he heard the king reap Gwen’s name though, seeing her face strong, but at the verge of crying. Arthur glanced over at Merlin, and wished he could go over to him, but he didn’t move.

Arthur tried to focus on the other names and people that were reaped, but most of the time he just watched Merlin, focusing on him, wondering what he’d do if he was chosen, but Gwaine volunteered. Hoping that he wouldn't do anything stupid. But this was Merlin, off course he'd do something stupid.

Suddenly he heard Lancelot’s name and his focus went back to the monitor where he could see the brave man walk up on stage, he looked completely pissed off. Then he heard Percival’s name. The man seemed completely distraught and hysterical, and Arthur faintly remembered something about him going a little crazy after his own Games. Lancelot hugged him when he got up on stage though, which calmed him down a little.

Arthur glanced over at Gwaine and sees real pain in his eyes. He could tell this was really hard for the man, even though he tried not to show it.

Then it was their turn. Arthur watched the crowd again then, and saw his little sister, beautiful Morgana with her hair in one braid instead of two, her skin pale and her hair dark and her brave face on. His name was reaped first, no surprise there. He managed not to cry as he went over to Elena, her arm wrapped securely around his waist. All he could do now was hope for Merlin’s name to be reaped. It wasn’t. Merlin volunteered for Gwaine before the name had even finished escaping the king’s lips. Arthur sighed as Merlin went over to join them. Elena announced that the tributes from district 8 would be Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys.

That was it then. Arthur would die. Arthur would die for Merlin.

“Very well, and now to the last remaining tribute that will be fighting alongside our victor from district 3.” Uther announced. Victor? No one was a victor it seemed.

Uther picked a name, but before he was able to read it out loud someone shouted “I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!” It was almost the same desperate voice that Arthur had heard in his own voice when he’d volunteered for Morgana.

His eyes almost went straight to the monitor to see who had said it, thinking it had to be someone from district 1 or 2, before realizing he was standing right beside him.

Gwaine.

He looked at them with pleading eyes and by Merlin’s expression, he was just as surprised as Arthur was.

“Well…” Uther said “It looks like we have our tributes.” His voice was slightly amused and Arthur really couldn't understand how it was possible to hate a person as much as he hated that man.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Morgana and Ygravaine placed three fingers to their lips and saluted them, before Leon did the same and the whole district followed.

Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine saluted them back, before they were dragged away by the king’s knights that said there were new rules and they weren’t allowed to say goodbye.

Everything Arthur had planned to say to his family and best friend died on his lips as they were escorted to the train.


	11. Chapter 11

«We’ll write them letters.» Merlin said as he placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder «Probably better anyway.»

“Yeah.” Arthur answered, his thoughts elsewhere at the moment. Obviously he had wanted to say goodbye, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what Gwaine had just done. The man had made a promise to him, and Arthur was more than a little angry at the moment.

He knew Gwaine hated the games more than anything.

“Why would he do it?” Arthur whispered and Merlin looked up.

“I think I know, but…” Merlin started “Gwaine hated the court more than anyone.”

“We all hate the court.” Arthur answered bitterly.

“Yeah, but you know what the king did to him after he won right?” Merlin asked “You’ve heard all the rumors about all his… lovers?”

“Sure, he was Camelot’s own little darling.” Arthur said “What’s that got to do with anything?”

Merlin sighed “I shouldn’t tell you this, but…” He looked down at his feet then and Arthur put a finger under his chin to make him look at him.

“If this is something that’ll affect him, as his team, I need to know.” Merlin sighed again “

They weren’t his lovers by choice.”

Arthur stopped to think then, and nodded, it made sense that the king would tell him to do something like that.

“Threatened the ones he loved?” Arthur asked and Merlin nodded.

“That’s what he does best, but after his family died and his drinking got out of control, the king let him go live out the rest of his days alone and miserable.” Merlin explained, he was a little pale, probably both feeling guilty for telling Arthur about Gwaine's secret, and a little sick thinking about his friend being treated that way. 

Arthur shook his head and bit his lip, he was more mad now than ever, it still didn’t explain the whole volunteering thing though. He was about to ask Merlin, but Gwaine came through the doors then, his mouth hanging open like a gaping fish, but the explanation died on his lips.

“Gwaine, what the hell?” Arthur asked then, and Elena quickly popped up beside Gwaine, looking for an explanation as well.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“We needed you as a mentor, now we’re gonna get some schmuck from district 1!”

“2, actually, I just heard word from Camelot.” Elena said “They just finished the reaping from the remaining districts.”

“Great, just great!” Arthur said, throwing his hands in his air “Now two of us has to die!”

“What were you thinking, Gwaine?” Merlin asked, clearly just as upset as Arthur.

“The same thing you did, Merlin!” Gwaine shouted back then. Arthur and Merlin both fell silent at that.

“Percy.” Merlin said then, meeting Gwaine’s eyes. Gwaine bit his lip and nodded.

“Oh god, so that’s how it is.” Arthur said, so that was who Gwaine loved, a crazy man from district 7.

That was the _only one_ left he loved.

“Yeah, that’s how it is.” Gwaine barked back.

“Okay, relax.” Merlin said, the peacemaker, like always. “There’s nothing we can do about it now, we should all get some rest and we can talk about it later.”

Gwaine and Arthur both nodded, Merlin offered them both a smile before leaving the cart with Elena.

“This doesn’t change anything.” Arthur said, still angry, but off course it would. If Gwaine had someone in there he loved then why would he let Percival die for Merlin?

“I know.” Gwaine answered sadly “I just don’t want him to die alone.” He said before pushing himself past Arthur, probably on his way to find some liquor.

It broke Arthur’s heart, but Merlin had to live. Merlin had to live.


	12. Chapter 12

They had brand new quarters in the training arena, and all though they were beautiful, Arthur wish he could stay in a place he recognized. He didn’t exactly like their mentor either. Her name was Annis and she was tough, but fair, and yes, Arthur could respect that. He just wished Gwaine had been there mentor.

He was staying in district 3's quarters, but that didn’t stop him from giving them the occasional advice whenever he saw them though.

“This year we’re dealing with experienced killers.” Annis told them during dinner their first night in Camelot. Arthur just kept picking on the food on his plate. “Last year was nothing compared to this, all the tributes know each other, and you two are the outsiders.” Annis said.

“Alright, but what does that mean for us?” Merlin asked, always worrying, always thinking ahead.

“It means, Mr. Emrys…”

“Merlin.” Merlin said then and Arthur smiled.

“It means that you’re going to have to have some allies.” Annis said “I will assume that Gwaine is already trying to convince Drake to team up with you.”

“Drake?” Arthur asked “Is that the guy from district 3?

Merlin just sighed “Can you ever learn to pay attention?”

“My mind was elsewhere if you can imagine.” Arthur snapped back, he didn’t mean to off course, whenever their usual banter became something more, he always felt bad afterwards. 

“Right, off course.” Merlin said, looking down at his plate. "I'm sorry." He said it to keep up appearances of course. If Gwaine had been there instead, he'd probably just call Arthur a prat. It was hard that they had to keep this charade going even around their mentor now.

“So, we know that Gwaine’s on board and probably Lancelot and Percival as well.” Merlin said.

“That wouldn’t exactly be wise.” Annis said “Lancelot is new as well, an outsider and you guys have gotten quite the reputation after the spectacle of last year’s big finale…”

If only she knew.

“And you all know about Percival.” She said, and it was something about the way she said it that Arthur didn’t like.

“We can trust them, you said it yourself, these people are friends, that puts us higher on their kill-list.” Arthur said.

Annis sighed “I heard you might be a problem.”

“What’s that’s supposed to mean?” Arthur asked, clearly offended.

“I’m just saying, this isn’t about trust, it’s about staying alive.”

They decided to watch the tapes of the other victors getting reaped then, the ones Arthur hadn’t bothered watching when the actual reaping took place. It was better this way anyway, with Annis telling them what they needed to know.

District 1 and 2 had experienced killers off course. District 1 had a brother and a sister that won back-to-back years, Camelot loved them. The woman from district 2 had filed her teeth to fangs, which was beyond creepy for Arthur’s taste. Then there was Drake from district 3, he had won by camouflaging himself and then hiding until everyone was dead. Could be useful, but they needed fighters as well.

Then Gwaine’s face popped up.

“You all know Gwaine, off course.” Annis said “Won during the last Trial, was a Camelot favorite, truly adored, but alcohol got the better of him, could be threat.”

“He’s an ally.” Arthur said. “

Sure he is, until there’s only the two of you left.” Annis answered back, like a true tactician from district 2.

They went through the rest of the victors, it was awful hearing about Lancelot and Gwen’s weaknesses and Percival’s story. Arthur could never imagine himself hurting them, but if Merlin’s life was at stake… He honestly didn’t know what he’d be capable of doing.

**

The next day was the chariot ride. Arhur and Merlin looked completely different from the last time they had done this. Their outfits were black and tight, fitting their bodies perfectly.

Merlin was somewhere with his stylist, while Arthur stood by their chariot and waited. Gwaine walked towards him, a grin on his face.

“Look at you.” He said and Arthur couldn’t help but smile back.

“I could say the same to you.” He answered. Gwaine’s upper body was fully exposed, only some simple jewelry around his neck and a golden net draped around his groin. His skin was golden, and his hair washed and dressed perfectly. Arthur himself couldn’t deny that he looked dashing.

“Thanks.” Gwaine said, but Arthur could tell immediately it was all fake, that the last thing Gwaine wanted was to be back in Camelot as some kind of sex symbol, especially after Arthur learned the truth about all his lovers.

“Fishing, district 3.” He said, trying to explain the outfit.

“Right.” Arthur answered, not wanting his mind to go to how stupid it was to represent a district he wasn’t even from.

“So how are you?”

“Just dandy.” Gwaine answered back, just as Merlin approached them.

“Merlin.” He said and clasped his shoulder.

“Gwaine, good luck.” Merlin said with a smile, before going over to Arthur.

“He okay?” Merlin asked and Arthur nodded.

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Arthur replied and Merlin nodded in understanding.

When they went onto the chariots this time around, Arthur didn't hesitate with holding Merlin's hand. They didn't smile, Arthur kept his eyes on Uther, standing proud on his balcony the whole time. His eyes were like daggers, but Arthur didn't care.

At the right time, their outfits went up in flames, just like Elyon had planned it, the boy on fire was on fire once more.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

The next day at training they were supposed to find out who they could trust and who they couldn’t so they could make allies.  
As Arthur made his way through the training center, he wasn’t exactly happy with their choices. They all acted like psychotic killers that wouldn’t think twice about stabbing them in the back.  
Gwaine was over with Drake at one of the stations, it looked like his new ally was teaching him how to camouflage himself and also how to use a trident. Would probably be useful once they got there since that wasn’t a weapon that any of the other victors would go for. He already knew that Gwaine was very decent with a sword, unless his hand was shaking with drink, so hopefully he would be able to master the trident as well. 

Merlin cocked his head towards where Lancelot and Gwen was training, it looked like Lancelot was teaching her how to swing a sword around. Merlin nodded to him, telling him he should go talk to them while he checked out the rest of the victors.   
He stopped when he saw Percival standing at the end of the center, tracing his fingers over an axe. District 7, lumber. Arthur remembered the tapes he’d watched, Percival had been really good with the axe. At least, up until the point where he’d watched his ally get beheaded with her own axe, the body landing on top of him, which had drove him somewhat crazy.   
Arthur could only guess that he hadn’t touched an axe since.  
He carefully made his way towards him.

“Hello.” He said and the other man stared at the axe for a few more seconds before turning around and staring at him. “I’m Arthur.” He said “From district 8.”

He didn’t answer at once, instead he glanced over at where Gwaine was standing, Arthur followed his gaze and saw that Gwaine gave the other man a quick nod.

“You’re Gwaine’s friend?” Percival asked and Arthur nodded.

“Yes.” He said “I was in last year’s games.”

“Yes, I remember.” He said before he bit the fingernail on his thumb nervously “I was a mentor.”

Arthur offered him another smile and his hand for Percival to shake. He hesitated before taking it.

“Percival.” He said.

“Gwaine’s told me a lot about you.” Well, that wasn’t completely true. He nodded towards the axe. “Thinking about trying it out?”

Percival shrugged his shoulders.

“I could teach you how to hunt, if you like.” Arthur suggested “With a bow and arrow?”

He could also teach him how to swing a sword off course, but he thought that wouldn’t be the best idea, plus, if Percival had wanted to learn, Arthur was sure he’d rather learn from Gwaine.

Percival smiled.

**

That night after training, Arthur felt exhausted. He and Merlin was sitting on the couch, talking casually about the specific areas they should train for, when Annis entered the room.

“Great news.” She announced “At least half the tributes wants you as their ally.” 

“They saw him shoot.” Merlin answered proudly and nodged Arthur’s shoulder.

He was only supposed to show Percival how to do it by giving him a little demonstration, and apparently, everyone had watched him and had been impressed.  
Most of them had watched him during the games last years of course, but Arthur was well aware of how much he’d improved since then. 

“Well, you got your pick of the litter.” Annis said and looked at Arthur.

“I want Percival and Lancelot.” 

Annis sighed “Okay, who else?”

“Gwen.” Arthur said, that had already been decided.

“This is not a wise choice.” Annis said "She is not that strong and-"

“Fine, then no one.” Arthur said, not that he really cared what Annis thought on this manner.

“Lancelot is strong, yes, but I warned you about newcomers-“

“I’ve heard your opinion on the matter, yes.” Arthur said “But I already know I can trust Lancelot and Gwen, we’ve fought side by side before, I don’t care if the court things we’re part of some secret magical society.”

“Arthur-“ she began.

“And you can just try to tell us not to have Gwaine as an ally, cause that’s gonna happen even if he’s drunk off his arse when we step into that arena, and he won’t leave Percival behind.” 

Arthur didn’t even realize he stood up from his place on the couch as he had made this speech of his. 

Annis didn’t say anything so he looked over at Merlin “What do you think, think I’m mad?”

“I think you’re wonderful.”

And Arthur wasn’t sure if that was an act or if Merlin actually thought it was true, but he was pretty sure it was the later.

“You know what, I’ll tell them you’re still deciding.”

**

The next and final day of training ended with private sessions, like always. Fifteen minutes to impress the gamemakers with their skills. Arthur wasn’t sure what he was going to do, shoot some arrows like last time? Maybe try to actually hit somebody this time? Probably wasn’t that good of an idea. 

They went by districts and Arthur and Merlin were last. They watched the others file out to go perform one by one. Arthur gave Gwaine a nod as he went out, wondering what he was going to do. It wouldn’t surprise him if he was going to get drunk and start insulting them, it was one of his talents after all.

When they are finally left alone, Merlin places a hand on Arthur’s knees “Decided what you’re going to do yet?” he asked 

“Not sure I can use them for target practice this year.” Arthur said “Heard they had a force field up.”

“Yeah, force field.” Merlin mumbled and Arthur met his eyes, before his own widened. They were using magic? 

Merlin understood the question in Arthur’s eyes and just nodded quietly. But that didn’t make any sense. 

“Well, I have no idea what I’m gonna do either.” Merlin said.

Arthur bit his lip and leaned in to kiss Merlin’s cheek, as his lips touched his cheek, he whispered into his ear “Don’t do anything stupid, okay?” 

They both knew what he was referring to. Merlin grinned.

“Me?”

Then they called for Merlin. Those fifteen minutes felt so long as Arthur was sitting there, lost in his own thoughts. He waited and waited, until those fifteen minutes turned into half an hour.

When he was finally called in the room smelled like cleaner, and there was a mat in the center of the room. The gamemakers were quiet and stern, not like the last time Arthur   
had been in this situation. Had Merlin done something to upset them? He really shouldn’t be on the court’s radar anymore than he already was.

He tried to catch Gaius’ eye, but it didn’t work. 

Arthur needed to think fast, he needed something to make them forget about whatever Merlin had done. Suddenly it hit him. 

He went over to the knot-tying station and got a length of rope. He made a noose, and then he dragged one of the target dummies out into the middle of the room and used   
some chinning bars, and hung it so it dangled by the neck. He then hurried over to the camouflage station and got some paint, he painted the face and wrote something on the chest of the dummy, feeling all eyes on him. 

He then hung it up by the noose and bowed in an awfully disrespectful manner towards the court as he watched them as they saw the name on the dummy.

Mordred.


	14. Chapter 14

Their final interviews had been both awful and terrific. It had been a very mixed range of emotions and it was the first time since he got there that Arthur felt like everybody wasn’t against them. They were all mad at Camelot, and the court for what they had put them through.

Gwen had tried outwitting them all in her interview, Gwaine had confessed his love for Percival, although not by name, so half his old escorts in Camelot probably thought he was talking about them, some had shouted and cursed, other had cried and guilt-tripped. Arthur was not sure what had been the biggest showstopper that night. Arthur’s clothes catching on fire and reviling a dragon’s wings as he held his arms up, or Merlin’s glorious lie that Arthur and him had gotten married so their love would be eternal. 

Arthur had his arms and legs tangled around Merlin’s on the bed, they were laying side on side when Arthur finally opened his mouth to talk “When it comes down to it, I don’t want to be with anyone else in there, just you.” He whispered.

Merlin looked at him for a second; trying to take in his words, before nodding quietly “If that’s what you want.”

“That’s what I want.”

It wasn’t about allies or who you could trust. It was about who he needed standing next to him in the end. Because Merlin had to be the one to live.

**  
Elyon smiled at him as he made sure Arthur’s clothes fit just right. Arthur put his brave face on as it was announced that it was 60 seconds to launch. 

“I think you are one of the most honest people I have ever met.” Arthur said and Elyon nodded with a soft smile “I’m just telling you cause I don’t-“

“Stop it.” He said “Remember, I’m still betting on you, boy on fire.”

He pinned the dragon-pin to his arm and hid it under the drape of his clothing. 10 seconds to launch.

Arthur gave him a quick hug and patted his back before going into the cube that would transport him to the arena.

He kept eye contact with Elyon the entire time, it gave him strength. When the cube was locked though, he heard some noises he couldn’t determine. Then they came.  
Three peacekeepers made their way inside and one of then punched Elyon’s face, smashing it into the glass of the cube. Blood was smeared everywhere. Arthur started to shout out.  
Another one hit him again, which sent Elyon to the ground, they started kicking him over and over again while Arthur cried out in despair, begging them to stop. He punched the glass from his side, trying to break through, but there was no use. 

He started to move, and there was nothing he could do as he saw them drag Elyon’s lifeless body away.

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t do anything. Suddenly there was sunlight. He was in the arena. He gasped for air as he heard the countdown start. He dragged a hand over his face, drying away the tears. He was still breathing like he was having a panic attack as he tried to take in his surroundings, looking desperately for Merlin. 

Arthur took a deep breath as he tried to focus, but all he could think about was Elyon. Was he dead? Would they torture him for information? He realized the assault had been staged to unhinge him, and to be honest, it had worked.  
He owed it to Elyon not to die for nothing though, so he grit his teeth and forced himself to be a player.

He could see the Cornucopia, at first, it appeared to be sitting on a circular island. But on closer examination, Arthur could see the thin strips of land radiating from the circle like the spokes on a wheel. He thought there were ten to twelve, and they seem equidistant from one another. Between the spokes, all was water. Water and tributes.   
They would have to swim to the land strips. Could Merlin swim? Could Gwaine?

Shit.

5 seconds to go. 

He took a deep breath.

4-

Don’t think about Elyon. You have to save Merlin.

3-

He got ready.

2-

He took a deep breath.

1-

A loud bang and Arthur dived into the water.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur was the first one to arrive at the Cornecopia. He quickly found a sword, a bow and some arrows. He sent the first arrow flying towards a victor from district 2, it caught him in the ankle. He heard   
a noise and hurringly turned around and almost cut Gwaine's head straight off.

"I do hope we're allies, sweetheart." he remarked and Arthur rolled his eyes. Gwaine found a trident and picked it up, cocking his head to the side.

"Let's see if i've picked up a little something, then." he said and winked at Arthur "You hold them off, i'll go find Merlin."

Arthur nodded then, at least he could trust Gwaine. He knew that much. He shot another arrow, trying to hit one of the guys from 1, but he missed as he came running towards him. Maybe he should run? Everyone seemed to be gaining up on them now. 

"Arthur!" He heard Gwaine's voice and ran towards the other side of the Cornecopia.

He could see Merlin struggling with someone in the water, but couldn't see who it was. He was about to dive in and help him when Gwaine beat him to it. Swimming even faster than he could. He didn't even know Gwaine could swim. Maybe he'd trained with Drake at the pool in the facility? When Arthur thought that he'd make it, all three of them were swept under and then Arthur heard a bang. No.   
He held his breath as he waited for someone to resurface, looking from side to side, to make sure no one else was trying to cut his head off while doing so.

Someone emerged from the water with Gwaine. It was Merlin. Thank God. He took a breath of relief, and helped them up.  
Then suddenly someone was behind him and Arthur swung the sword around, the other person ducked though and Gwaine took a hold of his wrist. 

"It's Drake, he's on our team." 

Except Arthur didn't want him on his team.

He put an arm around Merlin's waist protectively and looked over at the Cornecopia where the victors from 1 and 2 were now plotting together, they should really get out of there.

They made their way to the shore, and into the jungle, away from sight. They stopped for a minute to figure out a strategy. 

"Did you see Lance or Gwen?" Merlin asked and Arthur shook his head. He couldn't even remember how many times the canon had gone off or if it had gone off at all.

"We need to find fresh water." 

"Yeah." Arthur agreed, actually thinking about how easily they could have survived if Merlin could just use his magic. Not that he was sure what he was capable of, but, he was starting to get an idea. 

"Here." he said and handed Merlin the sword.

"You're better with it than I am." Merlin argued.

"That may be, but I also know you're completly shitty with a bow and i can't carry both." He said and forced the sword into Merlin's grip "Take it as a late wedding present."

Merlin laughed. Arthur was starting to think it was his favorite sound in the world.

"What about me?" Drake asked "Gwaine told me to find your boyfriend before I could find a weapon, maybe i should take the trident."

Arthur looked sternly at him and furrowed his brows "Don't worry, we'll protect you."

They started walking through the jungle, it was hot and humid and Arthur was sure he was sweating in places he'd never sweated before. It was probably because of that, that he didn't notice the force field up front, similar to the one they had had at the private sessions, the one Merlin had said was magical. It was only a second after he shouted Merlin's name that Merlin walked straight into it and was flown back into the jungle, landing on his back.

"Merlin!" Arthur said and dived to the ground in front of him "Are you alright?" 

Arthur's heart caught in his throat when Merlin didn't answer and his eyes remained closed.

"Merlin." he said again, his words choking as he cradled Merlin's head. "Please don't do this to me." 

Merlin coughed then and opened his eyes and Arthur cried out in relief. That was the second time that day, that that boy had scared him half to death. What the hell would he have done if Merlin had died? He couldn't even think about it.

He stroked Merlin's face and hair, and rested his forehead on Merlin's. "Be careful, there's a forcefield ahead." Merlin said breathlessly and Arthur chuckled before crushing his lips to Merlin.  
It wasn't for the cameras, or because he had to. Or actually, he did have to, because Arthur needed to kiss Merlin right there or else he might have fallen to pieces.

Arthur helped him up to his feet and crushed him in a hug, realizing he was still shaking. 

"Wow, I've heard those forcefields could kill a person." Drake said and Arthur really wanted him to shut up.

"Guess we got lucky." Gwaine said and gave Arthur a look, his head still on Merlin's shoulder. Maybe Merlin had been right, maybe they were made of magic. That was why Merlin survived.

If that was true. This thing was a lot bigger than any of them could imagine.


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur climbed a tree to see if he could find any fresh water, even leaving Merlin with Gwaine and Drake for a few moments made him nervous. He knew he could trust Gwaine, but that didn’t make it any better.   
He scanned the arena with his eyes. He saw the water with the cornucopia and the jungle surrounding it in a circle. Arthur swallowed heavily, trying to get some of his spit to reduce his thirst as he could not see any fresh water. He looked up at the sky then and decided to try something out, he got an arrow and shot it upwards. It hit something, like another force field before it flew down into the water. So the arena was surrounded by some kind of cubicle and they had reached the end when Merlin had hit it.  
He climbed back down and delivered the bad news about the force field being a dome. It was magic, he had to remind himself.

“I couldn’t find any signs of fresh water.” Arthur said, looking at Merlin who nodded once. Arthur couldn’t help but wonder; could Merlin make water out of nothing or turn salt water into fresh water?

“We should get some sleep, it’s getting dark soon.” Gwaine suggested as he leaned heavily against a tree trunk “I can take first watch.”

“No, I’ll do it.” Arthur said “It’s okay, really.”

“I’m not that tired, I can do it.” Merlin suggested and Arthur smiled at him.

“Not so tired after being slung to the ground by a force field and knocked unconscious?” Arthur said and Merlin shrugged his shoulder which made him smile again. “Get some sleep, Merls, I’ll take first watch.”

“Okay then, but only for a little while.” Merlin agreed.

“You are all so eager to watch out for each other.” Drake said “My mentor was right about you guys.”

Gwaine elbowed him in the side to make him shut up and Arthur raised his eyebrows at him, but decided not to say anything. 

The night came soon, as they had did the last time Arthur had been in the arena. Suddenly it was dark and quiet all around them. 

“How is he?” Gwaine asked and cocked his head towards Merlin who was sleeping nearby. Arthur rested his arms and head on his knees and sighed.

“He’s alright, just dehydrated like the rest of us I think.” Arthur replied, looking over at the sleeping man. He looked so peaceful.

The names and pictures of the fallen tributes lit up in the sky then, and Arthur scanned for Lancelot or Gwen’s face, knowing that Gwaine was probably doing the same with Percival’s. None of them showed up, all though he spotted Gwen’s fellow tribute from her district, as well as both tributes from district 6.   
Gwaine and Arthur both let out relieved sighs, it was weird, being happy that someone was dead, just because it wasn’t someone they cared about.

“Anyone you knew?” Arthur asked and Gwaine shook his head.

“Not particulary well.”

“What did Drake mean earlier?” Arthur asked, and Gwaine gave a look towards the man who was sleeping beside a rock.

“It’s not uncommon knowledge what you and Merlin would do for each other, I overheard our mentor telling him that it would be smart to make allies, but not to rule out that it could get him killed in   
the end.” Gwaine said and Arthur looked a little surprised at that.

“Then why is he still with us?” Arthur asked “He let us carry all the weapons.”

“He’s a good guy, Arthur.” Gwaine said “I don’t know why he’s with us, but I do hope that I’m not the one to put a trident in his back in the end.”

Arthur nodded silently, and then he heard the familiar sound of a falling parachute. He hurryingly got up from where he was sitting and went over to it. Gwaine hurried after him and Arthur took no time in reading the message from Annis, telling them to drink up. He recognized the spile immediately and found a tree to plung it in. After a little while, water came out and they both cried out in relief as Arthur started to drink the fresh water, and Gwaine ran to wake up the others.  
Arthur first helped Merlin to take a drink and laughed when he threw some water in his face. Then they let Gwaine and Drake get some as well. Things were looking up.

A few hours later, after Arthur had fallen asleep, he woke up to a sound of something that sounded like drums or gongs. There were twelve “bangs”. He looked over at Merlin who shrugged his shoulders. 

“Midnight.” Gwaine guessed and Arthur thought he could be right, but why signalize that? Then a lightning-bolt struck a tree in the distance, lighting up their part of the jungle.

“Weird?” Gwaine asked “Well, I’m gonna go get some sleep since you already got a couple of hours.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Arthur agreed.

Merlin went over to him then and sat down next to him. “Sleep, Merlin.” Arthur said, a little commanding and Merlin laughed.

“Like I ever do what you tell me to.”

“Oh, please.” Arthur said “A few rolls with these puppy eyes and you’re eating out of my palm.”

“You look tired.” Merlin commented “I’ve rested, I can take watch.”

“I got a couple of hours, don’t worry about it.” Arthur said, and then pretending it was just for the cameras he added “You know I can’t sleep worrying about you.”

Merlin nodded quietly and offered him a smile, knowing it was just for the cameras “I’ll stay here though.”

Arthur patted the ground next to him and Merlin scooted closer “My dirt is your dirt, honey.”

Merlin snickered and leaned his head on Arthur’s shoulder. 

It had been too comfortable, too warm and too familiar with Merlin right there because Arthur hadn’t even noticed the fact that he had drifted off again. He woke a little startled, noticing that Merlin’s head was no longer on his shoulder, but on the rock behind them. It made him a little uncomfortable all though he didn’t know why.   
He quickly looked around and found both Drake and Gwaine still sleeping, good, no harm done. His legs were killing him though and he carefully got up from the ground. Turning his head, he saw something in the distance. It looked like fog that was making it’s way towards them. He moved quietly towards it, reaching out his fingers, but the second the fog hit him, his fingertips started to hurt and he screamed out in pain.

“Run!” He yelled and everyone seemed to wake up at once “Run, the fog is poison!”

Gwaine grabbed Merlin and Drake by their shirts and hauled them both off the ground, they quickly gathered their weapons before Gwaine pushed them in front of him as Arthur caught up to them and   
they started to run.

It was hard to maneuver through the jungle, and it was still dark. Arthur found himself struggling not to fall flat on his face, and knowing how clumsy Merlin was, he was afraid he’d fall as well.  
He shouldn’t even have thought about it, cause a few seconds later, he was laying on his stomach on the ground. Arthur hurried over to him, but the fog had already reached him and he was crying out. Arthur and Gwaine dragged him up from the ground as the fog was so close that it looked like they would be surrounded. Merlin was weak, and Arthur felt the fog at his neck. It was about to consume all three of them when suddenly Drake pushed them out of the way and down a hill, Arthur could barely see Drake’s own body disappearing into the smoke.

At the bottom of the hill, Arthur turned over on his back, his whole body aching as he watched the fog come closer. So this was how they would die, he looked over at Merlin, unconscious. Would he had saved them if he hadn’t been? But then suddenly the fog stopped, like there was an invisible wall blocking it from them. Magic.  
Arthur hurryingly looked over at Merlin again, it wasn’t him. What was going on? He swallowed heavily and tried not to think about it. He turned his head again and he could see water. They were almost at the beach. 

With some unknown strength he crawled his way to the edge of the jungle, over the sand and into the salt water. It stung like hell, but it also made it better and he could feel it seeping into the blisters the fog had left behind, making the pain fade away. He cried out in relief, washing himself carefully before jogging back to get Gwaine, telling him to get to the water.   
The other man did as he was told, while Arthur lifted Merlin over his shoulders and helped him into the water as well. Washing his hair and his skin until the other man just smiled up at him, like the sun was shining and they were safe back home. 

Arthur smiled back and dragged himself and Merlin back to shore. Gwaine went and got his and Merlin’s weapons before he splayed himself down in the sand next to them.

“Drake’s gone.” Arthur said and Gwaine nodded. “Looks like you didn’t have to kill him after all.”

“He pushed us out of the way, he saved us.” Merlin remarked and Gwaine nodded again.

“He was a good lad.” Gwaine said again, not commenting on it any further. 

Arthur entwined his fingers with Merlin then, and kissed his knuckles, just because he could.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading this??  
> Anyway, I really need to finish this before Mockingjay comes out.

Arthur had barely gotten any sleep the rest of the night even though Merlin and Gwaine took the rest of his watch. All he could think about was how Drake had sacrificed himself for them, it didn’t add up to him. Plus, whenever he closed his eyes he pictured Merlin in pain from the poisonous fog. It made him feel sick.

When sunrise came, Gwaine was able to get them some fish with his trident, so at least they had breakfast. They also found some oysters while diving.   
Merlin cracked open one of the oysters, which revealed a pearl inside. He smiled fondly before picking it out and handing it to Arthur.

“Here, for you.” He said and Arthur gave him one confused look before taking it “Consider it a wedding gift.”

Arthur smiled at him and touched the pearl with his fingertips “Thank you.” He said, and he really meant it. For some reason he felt like this was a gift he could accept, and hoped that his family would give it back to Merlin when this was all over. 

Because Arthur would die protecting Merlin, of that he was sure.

When Arthur was stuffing his face with the food and joking about how well Gwaine handled his spear, they suddenly heard yelling and screaming.  
All of them stood up just in time to see a giant tidal wave break through the jungle on the other side of the water, bending the trees in the jungle. It looked like it was confined to just one area of the arena and Arthur’s mind went back to how the smog had suddenly just stopped in its pursuit. It was only a matter of seconds before it crashed into the cornucopia in the middle of the water as the water once again evened out, some of it splashing on their feet. 

“That’s new.” Merlin said and Arthur had to agree, there was something about this arena he just couldn’t put his finger on. He felt like there was a clue that he was missing. “Who do you think was screaming?”

Whoever it was, they probably didn’t make it out.

“Someone’s here.” Arthur suddenly said as he could see some figures coming out of the jungle. They quickly ducked behind some plants, and Arthur got an arrow and was ready to aim at them. 

Arthur couldn’t see who it was, but it looked like they were all covered in blood. All four of them. After a moment though, Gwaine breathed out a “Percy!” before he started running towards them.  
Arthur wanted to hold him back, but Gwaine was already dead-set on his mission as he yelled Percival’s name.

“Gwaine!” The man yelled back and Arthur couldn’t help but smile a little at the reunion taking place. Gwaine throwing his arms around the other man. Percival didn't look so good, judging by his facial expression. 

“I think it’s Gwen and Lance.” Merlin said with a grin and nudged Arthur’s arm “Looks like we’ve got some new allies.”

Arthur sighed heavily, and was a little ashamed of the feeling that he had actually hoped that they would have been dead, so he wouldn’t have to do it in the end. “Who’s that with them?” he asked.

“I guess we’ll have to find out.” Merlin said and took Arthur by the wrist and half-dragged him towards the group as Arthur put his arrow back. 

“Merlin!” Lancelot said happily and threw an arm around the man, his skin, clothing and hair still covered in blood. Gwen was out in the water, trying to clean herself. Gwaine was out there with Percival,   
trying to get the blood off of him. 

“What happened?” Arthur asked.

“We were all the way in the jungle, where I thought we’d be safe.” The girl that Arthur didn’t know said.

“Who are you?” Arthur asked suspiciously, not letting her continue with her story.

“Gaila.” She said and Arthur looked to Gwaine.

“It’s alright, Arthur, I know her.” He told him as he tried grabbing Percival as he made his way to shore, his clothing still bloody.

“Anyway, that was when the rain started, turned out to be blood.” She said, her teeth gritting “Hot and thick, we couldn’t see a thing.” 

Percival made his way towards them then, muttering something along the lines of “tick-tock.” Arthur thought he might have lost it all over again.

Gaila only pushed him away “We were gagging on it, it was horrible.”

“Tick-tock.” Percival kept saying over and over again to Gaila as Gwaine tried to calm him down.

“What’s wrong with him?” Gwen asked as she made his way towards them.

“He’s in shock, do you have any water?” Lancelot asked and Arthur nodded.

“We could get some.”

Before they knew what was happening, Percival was all over Gaila, muttering the same thing over and over again in her face and Gaila tried pushing him away.  
Gwaine was about to interfere when Gaila pushed a distraught Percival to the ground, but Arthur leaped into action. “Hey, get off of him!” He said and leaped at her, almost putting an arrow to her throat.

“What the hell are you doing?” She yelled as Merlin tried to hold back Merlin and Lancelot took a hold of Gaila. “I got him- all of them out for you!”

Arthur just stood there in confusion as Lancelot tried dragging her away from the rest of the group to calm down. Gwaine kneeling down next to Percival to provide some comfort.

“For me, what does that mean?” Arthur asked Merlin, who just shrugged his shoulders. 

“You did want them as allies.” Merlin said, and yes, everyone probably knew that Arthur had requested Lancelot, Gwen and Percival to be his allies, but why risk their life to make sure it happened?   
Where was Gaila’s partner from district five?

“I’ll help.” Arthur said then as he saw how Gwaine struggled to try to get Percival to sit still near the water so they could wash him off properly.

“Thanks, mate.” Gwaine answered “Stop being so damn stubborn, Percy.”

“Tick-tock.” Was all Percival answered as Arthur dropped down onto his down next to him.

“Tick-tock.” Arthur agreed with a smile. He was sitting there quietly, humming something as Gaila stood not too far away, rinsing out her hair.

“What did you mean earlier?” Arthur asked her, before Percival suddenly started splashing about yelling out the same words again.

“I can’t.” She said and held up a hand “You can deal with crazy-tunes over here.” Was all she commented before walking away to join Lancelot, Gwen and Merlin in whatever they were doing.

Arthur and Gwaine tried calming him down again before the lighting suddenly struck down in tree again, same as it had at what they believed had been midnight.

“Tick-Tock.” Percival said happily, looking up at the two of them.

“Tick-tock.” Arthur whispered, looking around himself frantically. He knew he had been missing something. “It’s a clock.” He said.

“What?” Gwaine asked, and Arthur grinned as he lifted Percival up by his arms.

“You’re a genius, Percy!” He said happily, cupping Percival’s face “A genius!”

Percival looked ecstatic by those news, like he had been waiting for someone to understand what he was trying to say. 

Arthur tried to explain to everyone what he meant then, that the arena was divided into sections and was functioning like a clock. The tidal wave, the fog and the rain, they were all constricted to a certain section and time. "I couldn't figure out the twelve pillars, it didn't add up to the tributes, but I get it now." Arthur explained and Gwaine nodded behind him as they made their way onto the Cornucopia. Balancing on the trail of rocks from the beach.

"The lightning that hits the tree." he said and Arthur nodded, yeah, that was twelve o'clock. 

"So the tail points to twelve." Merlin said and pointed towards the tail of the cornucopia. Arthur looked up as he looked around for some more arrows, just in case. They were trying to figure out where it was safe and when, Gaila had only sat down by the water for a moment to soak her feet when suddenly they heard a noise and Arthur quickly turned around to see the brother from district 1, slashing her throat. As a reflex, he quickly got an arrow shot at him, he was too fast though and it only hit him in the shoulder, but he still fell right into the water, Gaila with him.  
Gaila was dead, he was probably still alive. 

Percival let out a terrified yelp, and Gwaine quickly grabbed his arm to push him out of the way as the sister was headed for Arthur, weapon in hand. Then Arthur was suddenly slipped on the rocks, even though he was perfectly steady a second ago, ducking her attack. When he looked up he just about registered Percival throwing an axe into her chest.

"Percy." Gwaine said, soothingly, before he jumped back into action as the woman from 2 was on her way towards them, before Gwaine could get to her, Arthur had already fired a shot at her, but she jumped into the water, making him miss. The man from district 2 tried fighting Lancelot for a moment before they realized they were outnumbered and ran away.

Arthur was feeling a little dizzy as he watched them run, trying to check everyone over making sure no one was hurt. He caught Merlin's eyes then, his arm was bleeding, but not a lot. There was a certain look in his eye, that it took a moment before Arthur recognized. It was guilt mixed with something else. Arthur got it then... He hadn't slipped on the rocks.

Before they knew what was happening though, the entire rock with the Cornucopia started spinning around in the water. Damn gamemakers.   
It was spinning so fast, Arthur couldn't see if anyone had fallen off, he just knew that Gwen was right in front of him. Then he lost his hold on the rock, and Gwen grabbed his arm and shouted for him to hold on. Arthur tried, he really did, but he couldn't and then suddenly he was in the water.

He swallowed a lot of it going down, and had the wind kicked out of him as he smashed against the rocks while swirling around in the water. He almost lost consciousness when he felt the water starting to still and two arms go around his waist, dragging him up to the surface.  
Arthur gasped for breath the second he could, splashing around frantically as he noticed who was holding him.

"Merlin!" he shouted, almost angrily "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life, you clotpole!" He answered as Gwaine and Lancelot dragged them back up onto the rock. Arthur was too tired to move, so he just kind of laid there, trying to kick Merlin in the leg, but failing.

"You don't jump into a deathtrap, Merlin!" Arthur said then, between gasps of air trying to re-fill his lungs.

"I wouldn't have to if you hadn't let go!" 

"I didn't do it on purpose, you idiot."

"Wow." Percival said "You sound like you've been married for thirty years already."

Everyone stopped then to look at Percival, everyone a little surprised by that comment coming from his mouth. Gwaine laughed then and slapped the man's back, and seeing the way Percival smiled for Gwaine, Arthur could see why Gwaine was in love with him.

 

 

 

"So we should be safe as long as we stay here on the beach, right?"


	18. Chapter 18

Arthur didn’t even know what had happened, one second he was discussing strategy with the rest of them when suddenly he was running through the jungle, chasing Morgana’s high-pitched screams. He could feel his heart break over and over again, each time he heard Morgana call out his name in despair.

“Morgana!” He shouted into the air, not knowing where the voice came from. How could she be here? Had they captured her? He then focused on one of the screams, looking up, he saw a bird flying above him. What?

He quickly got an arrow and shot at it, as it fell to the ground, the screams went silent.

Jabberjays.

It wasn’t real. As the screams came back, more jabberjays flying above his head, he started running for his life, trying to cover his ears. Suddenly he could hear Leon’s voice as well, thick and filled with desperation, calling out his name, as Morgana had done He could see Merlin in front of him, and could feel some relief. It didn’t last long though, as he crashed into another invisible wall. He had reached the end of the section, he had to wait until the hour was up. Merlin was banging his hands against the invisible wall, yelling something to him that Arthur couldn’t hear.

All he could hear was the deafening screams of his sister and best friend. At first he tried shooting them down one by one, but after a while he gave up and the screams were joined by his own.

He knew it had stopped when he felt Merlin’s hands on him, and it wasn’t until he bolted up into a sitting position that he realized that he had passed out. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Merlin said, keeping him grounded, keeping him steady, just like always.

He did not know how long it took before he released the iron grip on Merlin’s arms and could breathe properly. “Morgana.” He breathed out.

“I know, I heard her too at first.” Merlin said “It’s okay.”

“They have her, the jabberjays, they copy.” Arthur said, breathing out each word.

“Your sister is the jewel of Camelot.” Gwen said “They wouldn’t touch her, they wouldn’t _dare_.”

It was the first time Arthur could hear actual hate in Gwen’s voice, it was almost terrifying. “They altered her voice, from an interview or something.” Merlin said “I promise.”

Arthur wanted to believe him so bad. If it had been anyone else, he would have argued, but it was Merlin, so he did believe it.

That night, Arthur and Merlin volunteered to take the first watch as they settled down on the beach. Arthur rested his arms and head on his knees, his feet all tangled up with Merlin’s, as he did the same.

It was almost comfortable. Definitely safe.

“I wish I could have helped you back there.” Merlin said softly, and Arthur knew what he had meant.

“I know.” Arthur said “Thank you.”

“There’s no point in pretending we don’t know what the other one is trying to do here.” Merlin said, and Arthur licked his lips. It really wasn’t, but that didn’t mean he wanted to talk about it. The viewers at home would be ecstatic though, not wanting to miss a moment.

“I don’t know what kind of deal you made with Gwaine, but he made me a promise too.” Merlin said “So he was lying to one of us.”

“It’s probably me, he likes you better.” Arthur said, trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t work though.

“Listen to me.” Merlin said “You need to know how different our circumstances are.”

“What are you saying?”

“I know you don’t believe in the destiny thing, but if you die and I live, there’s no life for me back home. You are my life.” Merlin said “I’d be happy to be your scrawny sidekick to the day I die, but I couldn’t be happy a day without you.”

Arthur started to protest, this was deeper than anything they had ever shared. This was Merlin saying he loved him, all of him, unconditionally. Arthur would never let Merlin believe that he’d be okay with living without him.

Merlin just stopped him “I’m not that awful that I’m saying that you would just get over me dying, but you have people that would make your life worth living.”

Arthur took a deep breath “Merlin.” He breathed out.

“Leon, Morgana, your mother.” Merlin said “Your family needs you.”

He doesn’t call Arthur his husband, which is why Arthur knows this isn’t for the cameras. It’s real. Arthur’s heart ached.

“No one really needs me.” Merlin said, without any self-pity. It’s just a statement.

His mother will mourn him for sure, but she doesn’t need him like that. Arthur probably knows about his magic, he’d probably even told her that he wasn’t coming home. The other people that would miss him was right there with them, a day or two from being dead themselves.

Arthur realized there was only one person that would be damaged beyond any repair if Merlin died. And that was Arthur himself.

“I do.” He said then “I need you.” It was so true, even though Arthur had tried so hard not to admit it to himself. Merlin had magic, but it didn’t matter now, did it? All he had ever done was for Arthur, and it taken so long for him to realize and come to terms with that. Maybe there was something about this destiny after all?

Merlin is ready to argue then, Arthur can tell, so before he lets him, Arthur shuts him up with his lips. There it is again, that feeling that he rarely got. They had kissed a hundred times maybe, since that first time, but Arthur had never been able to tell if any of it was real so he hadn’t let anything- even his possible feelings, get in the way of their charade. The game. Now though, nothing was in the way. No one was interrupting them. Arthur pulled Merlin closer, as the warmth inside of him grew and spread throughout his body.

This was a new kind of hunger. It was almost a good thing he was going to die, because he was really sure that he couldn’t keep living without feeling those lips against his again.


	19. Chapter 19

Arthur had to smile as he woke up the next day, the first thing he saw was Merlin’s sparkling eyes looking back at him.

“Morning.” Merlin said softly, and Arthur gave him a quick nod as he sat up straight and looked around. The smile stayed on his face when he noticed Percival and Gwaine by the edge of the water, Percival’s head in Gwaine’s lap watching Lancelot and Gwen splashing around, laughing.

A moment of peace washed over him before he realized that all of these people he had grown to care about would be dead anytime now. His entire body ached for a way to stop it, because it was so unreal. He knew that he would do anything to save Merlin, but there was a feeling creeping up on him that told him that he didn’t know how he would be able to kill any of his friends.

Friends. Leave it to Arthur to have one friend his entire life, then being thrown into the games and get the most loyal friends anyone could ask for.

“Arthur, what are you thinking about?” Merlin asked, he must have zoned out for a second there.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it-“ he was about to come up with some excuse when he heard Gwen screaming something. He couldn’t make out what it was, but he quickly grabbed his bow and arrows and was up on his feet in the matter of seconds, running over to the rest of the group.

“What is it?” he asked, looking around. Gwen pointed into the jungle, just as Arthur could see a shadow disappearing.

“I saw someone.” She said “I think it was the girl from one.”

“I saw her too.” Lancelot agreed “It looked like they were heading towards the tree.”

“The lightning tree?” Arthur asked “Makes sense, now that the cornucopia has turned, it’s the most trustworthy place to stay except for the beach.”

“Maybe it’s a trap.” Percival suggested, his voice still careful, but at least he was talking up now.

“It could be.” Gwaine said “But we not to take them out anyway, and we can’t just sit around here.”

“Gwaine’s right, time to take the fight to them.” Lancelot said. They decided to wait until it was starting to get dark and trying to use the lighting strike at midnight to their advantage, so and after some arguing and tactical discussion, they decided to go for it.

As they pretty much climbed up the hill towards the tree, making sure there wouldn’t be any interruptions or traps anywhere, Arthur realized he made a habit out of grabbing Merlin’s hand to help him or put a comforting hand on his fake-husband’s lower back. It was just the little things that he did for Merlin, that made him realize how much he needed him by his side. It wasn’t something he’d like to imagine, that he’d reach his hand out and only feel air beside him.

Maybe they should have listened more carefully to Percival’s suggestion, because the second they reached the tree, a knife came flying towards Arthur’s head. Luckily for him, Lancelot knocked him to the ground to save him. Arthur noticed one of the remaining careers at the corner of his eye, and saw Gwen and Lancelot take off after them. Above them, a storm was starting to settle, showing that the lightning strike was minutes away.

Merlin helped Arthur to his feet and he quickly regained his balance, before grabbing an arrow and searching for a target. He then noticed another tribute making their way after Lancelot and Gwen, his instincts went into high-gear as he ran after them, knowing that it would be an ambush and Lancelot and Gwen would suffer if he didn’t get to them.

There were some flaws to his plan though, one; he ran away from Merlin, something he had sworn he wouldn’t do, but he just hoped that Gwaine kept his promise and looked after him, two; Lancelot and Gwen was supposed to die for Merlin to live, so why couldn’t he just let the remaining careers kill them so he wouldn’t have to? He didn’t know why, but he just knew that he couldn’t let them die. Not like that.

Suddenly someone tackled him and Arthur immediately realized his head had taken quite the hit as he felt dizzy and nauseous as he struggled against the person holding him down. “Be quiet.” It was Lancelot. So this was how he was going to die? Risking his life to save Lancelot, only for him to kill Arthur instead?

“Get off!” Arthur tried to yell, but his head was aching and his entire body was so sore. Then Lancelot clasped his hand over Arthur’s mouth, and Arthur felt a sharp sting of pain in his arm as the other man sliced him before whispering something along the line of “stay down”, before he ran off.

It wasn’t until Arthur was able to focus again, before he realized that Lancelot had been chased by a career. Why hadn’t he finished him? He was too tired and to nauseous to think about it now, all he could muster up the energy to do was to get back to Merlin. He stumbled and gagged as he clumsily made his way back to the tree.

He couldn’t see anyone once he reached it, the storm above him rumbling even more. He was going to become a fried-tribute if he didn’t get out of there soon, but first he had to find Merlin. Arthur actually started to panic.

“Merlin!” He screamed, even though he knew that it was stupid to give up his position. It was everyone against everyone now. Could he even trust Gwaine anymore? He’d promised to protect Merlin, but if he chose Percival, Arthur really couldn’t hold it against him now, could he? “Merlin!” He screamed again, after hearing a canon go off, then another one. Merlin. Oh God. Merlin.

“Arthur!” He heard a familiar voice saying as he noticed Gwaine was running towards him, he was covered in blood and dirt, and Arthur immediately thought of the worst. He sat down on his knees, hiding in the tall grass and pointed an arrow straight at Gwaine’s head. His mentor. His friend.

These games, he hated them, hated everything about them, most of all, he hated the king.

“Arthur!” he yelled again, and it wasn’t until he noticed Arthur sitting there that Arthur stood up, his arrow still aimed at his head. “Arthur.” Gwaine breathed out, holding his hands up “Remember who the real enemy is.”

Something about those words shook him to the core. What did he mean? He was so dizzy that he couldn’t really make it out. The real enemy? The court. Something was going on, something he couldn’t grasp in his hazed out state. 

“Arthur!” It was Merlin, Arthur quickly turned around to see him running towards him, just as dirty as Gwaine was.

“You’re here.” Arthur breathed out in disbelief, and gave Gwaine one last look before he lowered his bow.

“I can’t do it.” Arthur said then, feeling so weak that he wanted to crawl up into a hole “I can’t kill them.”

“I know.” Merlin said, taking another step towards them “Arthur, get away from the tree!”

The words didn’t even grasp him “I can’t kill my friends, because of _something the fucking king has decided_!” He screamed at the top of his lungs “What kind of king leaves his people to die?”

“Arthur, the tree!” Gwaine warned him as well, and Arthur suddenly understood what they were talking about as the lighting happened. Closing his eyes, ready to become nothing more than ash, he heard Merlin’s voice screaming desperately. There were lights flashing before his eyes, and Arthur put his arms up to cover them, and letting out a choked noise as he realized what was happening. Merlin was using magic. No. No.

Arthur could see his hand held up, his eyes glowing golden. The lighting seemed to be trapped in another magic force field around the tree, growing stronger and stronger. Then Merlin yelled at the top of his lungs, before the lighting seemed to go straight back into the sky. Then there was rumbling, static, and suddenly it was like the sky itself exploded and the arena fell apart. Arthur fell to the ground as the arena fell to the ground, debris, and steel was falling towards his head and all Arthur could do was lie there. He wanted to roll around to see if Merlin was okay, to see where Gwaine was, but all he could do was try not to choke on his own vomit as his head had taken another hit as he fell to the ground. Above him he could swear he could see something flying, but he wasn’t able to focus on anything, he was sure he could feel something tightening against his ribs before he passed out.


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur awoke abruptly to the sound of an engine. Feeling something on his face, he snagged an oxygen mask off his face and looked around. His arm still hurt like hell, but now it was bandaged neatly, and it seemed like the bleeding had stopped. He was on some kind of plane, or helicarrier, not unlike the one they used to transport to tributes to the arenas. Looking to his right, he could see Gwen laying down unconscious next to him, an oxygen mask and some wires attached to her. She seemed okay though, and Arthur wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not after everything that had happened. Getting up on his feet, he pushed the dizziness away, he could hear voices in the other room and he quietly made his way towards a box of medical supplies and got a syringe out of it. Sneaking his way into the room, ready to attack whatever court-member, or knight or whatever might be on the other side, he was surprised to say the least at the sight awaiting him.

Looking up at him was Lancelot, Gwaine and Gaius, the game-maker. Arthur drew in a deep breath. They looked as shocked as he was, well, except for Gwaine, who just put on his best smile and took a step towards him.

“Morning, sweetheart.” Gwaine greeted him. 

Arthur was filled with a sudden rage as he leaped for the other man, ready to take him down with whatever means necessary. Had this been his plan all around? To betray him? He was working with the game-maker. Arthur felt sick as he continued trying to take down his former mentor. Gwaine only shushed him and was able to make him drop the syringe, grabbing his wrists and pushing him up against the wall.

“What are you doing with them?” Arthur choked out, as Gwaine held him tightly against the wall, he was too weak to fight him. He looked to Lancelot, the man he had trusted who had shoved a knife into his wrist, and to Gaius, the man behind all of this. It wasn’t until he met Gwaine’s eyes that he tried to stop struggling a little, his eyes were so hurtful and sad that Arthur couldn’t do anything but feel sorry for him.

“Listen to them, Arthur.” Lancelot said calmly. “We couldn’t tell you with the king watching, but you need to know something.”

Then he remembered Merlin. Arthur pushed Gwaine away from him.

“Where’s Merlin?” He demanded to know.

“Arthur.” Gaius said, and Arthur had to fight the urge to try to jump him too “You have been our mission from the beginning, the plan was always to get you out, half of the tributes were in on it, this is the revolution and you are the dragon.”

“The dragon?” Arthur breathed out. “That’s just, I don’t understand!”

He was so tired, and so weak. His body ached and his vision blurred, all that escaped their mouths were just words without meaning that he couldn’t grasp. They said something about them being on their way to district 9. Arthur didn’t believe him.

“Where’s Merlin?” He asked again. Gwaine swallowed before answering.

“He still had his tracker in him when he passed out after using his magic to save you, Lancelot cut yours out.”

“So what are you saying?” Arthur asked, even though he was a hundred percent sure he would not want the answer.

“He’s in Camelot, they got him.”

Those words were the first that Arthur could really understand since he had stepped foot inside the room. He leaped forwards, driven by the rage that was building up in his chest.

“You son of a bitch!” Arthur shouted as he punched Gwaine straight across the jaw “You promised me!” He continued to kick, punch and scream as he exhausted himself, feeling something prick his neck, he realized he had been drugged. Gwaine carefully helped him down to the floor.

“How could you?” Arthur asked, tears streaming down his cheek as he felt himself drifting away “You selfish…”

“They have Percy too.” Gwaine told him, despair clear in his voice. Arthur didn’t understand right away as he drifted into the darkness.

“Merlin…” He sobbed, not sure if the _'i love you's_ ' he could hear being whispered was escaping from his own mouth or not.

 

When he woke up again, the first thing he could see was Leon’s blue eyes and warm smile, and Arthur wanted to cry.

“Hey, Penny.” He said softly “You’re okay.”

“Are we home?” Arthur asked, still feeling very drowsy. The look in Leon’s eyes told him everything he needed to know, and it wasn’t good.

“Leon?” Leon bit his lip, swallowing. He seemed unable to answer the question. 

“Leon?” Arthur asked again “Where’s Morgana?”

“She’s alive.” He answered at once, understanding how much he needed to hear that. Arthur felt a wave of relief wash over him. Morgana was alive. “So is your mother… I got them out in time. I don't know what happened to Aithusa.”

“What?” Arthur asked, not understanding what his best friend was telling him.

“After the games, they came for us.” Leon said “Firebombs, and .. knights.” He scoffed “They _really_ shouldn’t be called that”

Leon was struggling to tell him what had happened, and even though Arthur hated seeing his friend like that, he needed to know, pushing him to keep talking. “After the knights was finished slaughtering… They sent in the hovercrafts and dropped the bombs.”

“They’re not in eight?” Arthur asked, his own voice failing.

“Arthur.” Leon said “There is no more eight, it’s all gone.”

Arthur made a choked sound, and Leon leaned over and brushed his sweaty hair out from his forehead.

His home was gone.

“Arthur, there’s something you need to know.” Leon said “Something they tried to tell you earlier…”

Arthur didn’t say anything, he couldn’t even try to imagine what it could be, after learning about the ruin of his home, of his people being slaughtered or burned alive.

“There is a reason why they chose you from the beginning.” Leon said “Why you are a threat.”

“What are you talking about?” Arthur managed to ask.

Leon swallowed again “Your mother told me, Merlin, and Gaius, knew as well.” Leon said “Arthur, the king is your father.”

The sound escaping Arthur’s mouth then was something he had never even heard before. This was something he just couldn’t understand.

“They will follow you because you give them hope” Leon said “Arthur, you’re the prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck by me with this story! Don't worry, there will be a third 'mockingjay' part. Not sure when though, but i'm working on it:)


End file.
